Stephenie Meyer's House
by CullenGirl1901
Summary: Basically Big Brother with my own little twist. :P And Twilight characters! AH. Rated M because I'm not too sure how this story will go!
1. Chapter 1

About 'SM' house:

This is 'Stephenie Meyer's House' a reality TV show. This is where 8 people are picked randomly from the many applications we have received and put them into a house which they all have to share for 6 months. To make it even more fun we also add 2 more people that we have picked especially for the house.

There are cameras all around the house except for in the bathrooms. Housemates must always wear microphones so they can be heard. The housemates will have to learn to live with one another and put up with 'SM's' requests.

Every week there will be an eviction held where people can vote out the housemates. Each housemate can also choose 2 housemates to put up for eviction. But they cannot discuss their nominations with anyone else.

Please don't take anything on the show very serious. It's for entertainment purposes and we would all like it to stay that way.

'SM' staff.

3rd person POV

In high schools and universities all over the U.S a group of people came and handed them application forums for a reality TV show. For people between the ages of 16-30, if the person applying is from the age 16-18 they must ask permission from their parents'.

It didn't take long for people to be drawn into the show. Loads of people knew the show and were desperate to go on the show. So it made their day when they say the application forums. There were loads of application forums submitted but only a 8 people out of all the schools were going to be picked.

* * *

To apply for a chance to be on the show please fill in and submit an application forum:

RULES:

- Each housemate has the limit to bring ONE suitcase with them into the 'SM' house.

- Only TWO luxuries, e.g. cigarettes

- No electrical entertainment or outside contact, e.g. phones, game consoles.

- Housemates must wear microphones at all times except when in the shower.

- Housemates must have respect for the rest one another.

- Housemates are not allowed to cover cameras or microphones to get privacy.

- Follow the dress code. (No really revealing clothes etc.)

These rules are simple but easily broken and if any of them are broken they will not go unpunished. Food and other necessities will be provided.

Thank you we hope you like your stay at the 'SM' house.

'SM' staff.

If you have any queries please contact us at: 03758274639

* * *

Name: Isabella Marie Swan

Age: 17

Birthday: 13.09.92

Why you want to be in the 'Stephenie Meyer' house: I really need the money to get out of Forks and just do my own thing.

* * *

Name: Edward Anthony Masen

Age: 18

Birthday: 20.06.92

Why you want to be in the 'Stephenie Meyer' house: I am going to use the prize money to enrol in Dartmouth because unfortunately they don't offer music scholarships.

* * *

Name: Mary-Alice Brandon

Age: 18

Birthday: 21.02.92

Why you want to be in the 'Stephenie Meyer' House: It'd be fun and I'm always up for a challenge.

* * *

Name: Jasper Whitlock

Age: 19

Birthday: 21.12.91

Why you want to be in the 'Stephenie Meyer' House: Reality TV is a game and I want to prove unlike most people that I can go through this with as little trouble as possible.

* * *

Name: Rosalie Hale

Age: 19

Birthday: 17.05.91

Why you want to be in the 'Stephenie Meyer' House: My parents are kicking me out and want me to get a proper life and survive on my own. This thing is like...the test run.

* * *

Name: Emmett Dale McCarty

Age: 20

Birthday: 15.03.90

Why you want to be in the 'Stephenie Meyer' House: Something fun to do and I am always happy to meet new people.

* * *

Name: Esme Platt

Age: 24

Birthday: 15.06.86

Why you want to be in the 'Stephenie Meyer' House: Meeting new people and having a new experience.

* * *

Name: Carlisle Cullen

Age: 25

Birthday: 26.11.85

Why you want to be in the 'Stephenie Meyer' House: Because my friends put me up to it. They think I'll meet my soul mate or something because I have been alone for so long.

* * *

These were the lucky 8 people chosen to go on the show. None of them knew what the show had in mind for them and none of them knew they were picked for the show yet. How will things go when they all meet?


	2. Chapter 2

**Only one thing to explain. When you see "(name):" that means that person is having a thought. Enjoy the chap!**

**

* * *

**

Dear Isabella/Edward/Mary-Alice/Jasper/Rosalie/Emmett/Esme/Carlisle,

Congratulations! You have been accepted into Stephenie Meyer's house! Pack your bags there will be a limo arriving at your house tomorrow so sleep well and make sure your ready for anything!

'SM' staff

Bella: Oh my God. They accepted me. Wow. I wonder why they would pick me. I am so boring and normal. But maybe I had a good enough reason? What the hell am I talking about I am boring! Aw well as long as I can get out of here!

Edward: Yes I'm one step closer to getting my Dartmouth tuition!

Alice: I can't wait! But one suitcase is NOT going to do me! Well I just hope I can pack these clothes right. I need to look cute and that means I need to go shopping!

Jasper: Great they added me because they think I don't care. But I do care! I really don't think I can do this! But my parent's think it's a good 'lifetime experience' so I have to.

Rosalie: PERFECT! My parents are already pleased with the fact I am getting the 'test run' of real life. They told me if I win or at least get past the first few weeks they'll never make me live in the real world again!

Emmett: YES! I get to be on TV and live with someone other than my boring family! They think I'm way too hyper...

Esme: This should be fun. I've never done this type of thing before but I'm all for it.

Carlisle: My friends are all pleased with themselves that they got me in. But they want me to give up my single life? Ugh no way!

Jane's POV

So everyone was coming tomorrow. Perfect. I went outside to look at where the stage was being set up and all the barriers and things. Things were looking good. I went to bed I had to get up early in the morning to deal with sound check, rehearsals everything and it was going to be hard to do when you were dealing with 10 people who had no clue how to do this.

The next day I woke up got dressed in what I was going to have to wear all day for rehearsals and called in all the guards. Crowds were coming in already so I had to make sure they didn't know about who was coming into the house and who wasn't. It didn't take long for Demetri, Felix and Alec to show up the heads of security.

Stephenie was very secure she hated what happened last season.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" I yelled. Every member of crew and security turned to look at me. "The limos have just went out to pick up their contestants so when they get back I want tech people to go to each limo and fit everyone with a microphone, I want makeup people to tend to the boys make sure they look good for the cameras I also want you to tone down the girls makeup if need be, I want the messenger boy to give the limo drivers the time when the passengers have to get out of the limos, I want wardrobe to make sure the contestants are wearing suitable clothes and everyone else get into place. Okay? Good."

Hopefully they got all that because I only say it once a year and I won't say it anymore. I was about to walk to my dressing room when I turned around again and called. "OH and don't forget – camera people the real filming is tonight just make sure you know where to film and when."

"Wow you sure have everything under control."

I jumped as the woman sitting in the corner stood up.

"Hey, will you be out there tonight?"

"No but I will be watching. Thanks again for everything Jane you're a real life saver."

"No problem. You'd think after this I'd get a raise."

"Don't push it. Maybe you will...maybe you won't. Anyway I have to go before anyone sees me."

"Of course." The woman left my dressing room and was out of site in seconds. I'll never understand her.

I sighed and waited until a knock came from the other side of my door. It was Kate. "Jane, everyone's here."

I nodded and walked out of the dressing room. This was going to be good.

Carlisle: Okay so I plan to make my introduction short and fast. Then get away from the crowd.

Edward: I wonder what this thing is like. Everyone says it's fun and so far it has been pretty exciting.

Emmett: This is AWESOME! Can't wait for everyone to get a look at my abs!

Esme: We better not be waiting here too long I want to see how nice the house is!

Bella: Oh good I'm not first. Maybe that's because they think my name is Isabella aw well. I'm not complaining!

Jasper: Just like every other lame TV show its making us wait I doubt there will be food.

Alice: UGH I should be FIRST! But no they have to take the 'Mary' part of my name seriously. Ugh why did my parents name me Mary-Alice and not just Alice?

Rosalie: Last but not least I can make the best impression! I wish those makeup people didn't redo my makeup.

?: FINALLY I have been wanting on this show since forever!

?: This is going to be fun.

I took a deep breath put on a friendly smile and walked over to the first limo and tapped on the window. The window came down.

"Hi there I'm Jane the host!" I put my arm through the space and the man shook my hand. "Who are you?"

"Carlisle. Nice to meet you."

"Okay Carlisle let's make this fast I have 9 other people to talk through this. Basically what's going to happen is tonight you are going to receive a knock on your window and when that happens get ready to leave your limo when the second knock comes then get out of the limo okay?" Carlisle nodded. "Then after that you will walk down the carpet and join me on the stage over there got it?" I stepped back from the window to show him the stage. "We will talk for about a minute and then you will be guided offstage with Kate and she will show you where to go from there. Any questions?"

"Nope."

"Good. I'll check in with you again before we're about to go on. Other people will come by to give a sound check and things beforehand so be ready. Also lunch and dinner will be provided as the day progresses. See you later." I walked down to the other limos as Carlisle put his window up again.

After going through all the instructions with everyone I went over what I was going to say for tonight. It was going to be a very long day and night but as always I got to go home and relax. The next time they needed me was when the eviction was coming and that wasn't for two weeks.

I wonder how the new housemates feel about their home. I looked over their application forums again before I was set to do a rehearsal. Rehearsals are really long because once you talk one housemate through everything you have to take them back to their limos to wait. Because none of the housemates are supposed to meet until they get into the house tonight.

Finally it was an hour until show time and I decided to take a break until Kate told me it was time for makeup.

* * *

**Next chap is where the housemates move in and we meet the 2 mystery housemates! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for coming back! This is opening night for the show! It's pretty long but I had to go through all 10 housemates! I hope the editing is done right I mean between this chapter being on my iPod to my laptop some things might be wrong. Sorry if that happens.

* * *

**

Jane's POV

I was so tired from walking up and down that red carpet today. Thank God it's only once a year. I was taking a well deserved rest before the show. It was a few minutes until show time and I bet the housemates will be happy when they can get out of their limos.

"Everything looks great Jane." I jumped. The woman had returned.

"Hey you need to stop scaring me!" I laughed. "It's good to see you."

"So how are things going so far?"

"Really good, no one has fucked up yet."

"Let's hope it stays that way. Last season was a disaster. I don't know what I was thinking when I decided to start this season."

"This will be better I promise."

"It better be Jane. Just keep yourself in check. I wouldn't want to fire my best friend."

"No problem. You need to get going if you don't want to be noticed."

"Of course, I'll see you when I see you."

"Bye."

"Goodbye Jane." The woman left my dressing room through the back door just as Kate came in telling me to get on stage.

It was a warm summer night and that made it perfect for the opening night. Even if it was cold the heat of the lights around the stage kept you warm. I should know I've been working under the lights all day.

"Hello and welcome to another season of Stephenie Meyer's House! I am Jane Volturi your host and tonight has just begun! Right now our housemates-to-be are sitting in their limos patiently waiting to see where they will be living for the next six months!" I smiled at the camera. I was standing in the middle of the stage with crowds on either side of me. They all cheered.

"First tonight as always I am going to show you the inside of the house. This is probably the most elaborate house we have ever seen so let's go through and see it!" I walked down the back stairs of the stage and through the doors to the house. There was a long white hall with 10 picture frames hanging on the wall – 5 on either side – and they would soon be filled with pictures of the housemates.

Then at the end of the hall there was a huge double door with a star on it and I pushed it open into the house. I walked into the big fancy living room. Stephenie really went all out on this house. There were red velvet couches and red carpet. Everything was very manor like.

I turned to the camera. "This is the living room it's very fancy isn't it? I bet the housemates will love living here!"

I walked over to the kitchen/dining area. The dining area had a long table with four chairs on either side and two at the ends. "This is the kitchen and dining area. I hope our housemates can cook!"

I walked on to a door with a golden eye button beside it. "This is the diary room. You just press the golden eye to go in." I pushed the button and walked into the room. It was black with a big gold leather chair in the middle of the small room. "You all know this is where the housemates coming to talk to Stephenie. I wonder who will be the first in?"

I went out of the room to the bedroom. It was gold. There were 10 King size double beds with red and golden/cream sheets. "Fit for a king and queen. It almost makes me wish I was a housemate!" I laughed and went to a door at the back of the room. "This is the bathroom. Were not allowed in because no cameras allowed!"

I walked over to another door. "This one on the other hand..." I pushed open the door to a big room with a hot tub and a few sinks. "This is a dressing room for the girls. Boys don't need one because well they're boys! But they can still come in here." It was gold/creamy colour and had two velvet couches on either side of the room. Again I wished I was a contestant.

I walked out of the bedroom and then out into the back garden. There was a pool area that was blue and the colour of dark chocolate. There was also a pool with a deck around one side of it with lounge chairs. "This is the back garden and the pool. Hopefully we get a lot of good weather." I smiled. _"Don't forget about the secret room." _a voice said. It was my intercom in my ear. Then I walked over to the far end of the garden to what looked like an old outhouse. "I wonder if any of the housemates will discover that this," I pushed the door, "is a sauna! Talk about star treatment!" _"Good work Jane now wrap it up and come back outside."_

"Okay now that we've had a good look around let's go and welcome our housemates!" I started to run quickly through the house cameramen following me. It didn't take long before we were out of the house and back outside. I walked back up onto the stage.

"Alright now that we've had a good view of the house it's time to welcome the housemates." I walked down the red carpet halfway before stopping. "Our first housemate is from London and moved to Washington to study medicine he is now a doctor in Forks hospital but we brought him out to Florida for the competition. Please meet Carlisle Cullen!"

Carlisle's POV

Oh my God this is so exciting! No wonder people get really in to this! Maybe it won't be so bad. Oh that was the first knock better get ready...time to get out!

I walked out with confidence and smiled as I was almost blinded my flashes. Wow. I walked down the red carpet to see Jane. She looked lovely in her purple knee-length dress. She took my hand and led me up to the stage where I could sit down.

"So Carlisle. What does it feel like to be here?" Jane asked.

"Pretty amazing. I had never expected it to be so...wow." I was still a bit dazed.

"Well get used to it because it will be like this every Friday! So we're going to take a look at the tape you submitted along with your application forum okay?"

"Okay." Oh no that thing is bad.

*Video plays*

*Slideshow of pictures of Carlisle with family, etc. Begin to play*

Voiceover: _Hey I'm Carlisle Cullen. I work as a doctor MD at Forks, Washington hospital. Because my life is mostly involved with work. I don't have a lot of free time. But my friends say enough is enough and I am doing something fun with my life. And this is why I want to be a housemate. It's something new and exciting. _

*video ends*

"Carlisle how long did it take you to make that?" Jane asked.

"I am not too sure but it did take a while." I smiled.

"And is there anything you hope to get out of this besides the money?"

"Well I would really like to meet new people along the way and it should be fun."

"Well thanks for everything Carlisle. You can now enter the house."

I walked down the back steps on the stage and followed Kate through the white hall she pushed open the door. Holy shit. This place is FANCY! I took a glass of champagne from the table by the door and looked around who knows when the next person will come?

Edward's POV

those crowds are really loud. I don't know how I feel about going out there now. It's for Dartmouth. It's for Dartmouth. I kept telling myself.

I sighed as the second knock came and I walked down the carpet to meet Jane. There were so many people out there it was surreal. I didn't look up I was too focused on my feet. Then I reached Jane.

She took me to the stage and I smiled at her. Jane looked so lovely out here. She was smiling and looked happy compared to what she seemed earlier.

"So Edward are you enjoying it here so far?" Jane asked me.

"Kind of. I mean I never thought the response would be so big."

"Well I think we'll give you some time to recover as we take a look at your application tape."

NO! Mine is the worst thing ever! I didn't try to stop her but I wish I could've. But no Mr Gentleman would never do that. So I had to sit and endure my tape.

*Video plays*  
*Edward sitting in a room with family pictures behind him*  
"Um..." Edward began.  
"Edward just speak!" a female voice came from off screen.  
"Hi I'm Edward Anthony Mason and I want to be in Stephenie Meyer's house this season. I'm a Forks high school graduate and need money for college tuition. So if all it takes to get it is to live in a house for 6 months then count me in!"  
*video ends*

"So Dartmouth huh? Ivy League school. Have you been accepted in?" Jane looked at me earnestly.

"Um...yes I have. But unfortunately they don't offer music scholarships."

"Oh what do you play?"

"Piano. I'm pretty good."

"Maybe we can hear you sometime. But right now we have to move on. Nice meeting you Edward we hope you enjoy your time in the house."

I got up and followed Kate into the house. When I got there I picked up a glass of champagne. Wait...damn drinking laws. I didn't set the glass down in fact I really didn't care I drank it anyway.

"Hello?" I called out. A man in his early twenties appeared from around the corner.

"Hey! I'm Carlisle!" The man smiled and stuck out his hand. I took it and shook it before dropping my hand to my side.

"I'm Edward." I then took a proper look at Carlisle he was blonde with blue eyes and looked like a male model.

"This place is hot right?"

"Yeah it's amazing."

Emmett's POV

I am so pumped! Everyone is going to LOVE me! Hopefully I can make a good impression.

I walked out and smiled at everyone, stopped for pictures and even shook hands with some of my fans. Wow this is so COOL! When I came up to Jane I took her hand and kissed the back she giggled before leading me on stage.

"So Emmett how are you?"

"Fan-fricking-tastic!" I smiled even wider. "This is so cool!"

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. So why don't we take a look at your application tape?"

"Yeah I'm all for it." I had the BEST tape!

*video plays*  
*Emmett's in the gym working out.*  
"Hey! I'm Emmett McCarty!" Emmett smiled. "I am from Florida and I'm ready for anything! I work hard at school but work harder in the gym! My motto is: Live life to the fullest. And that's what I plan to do! I'm a ton of fun and just putting me in the house will make viewing go up by MILES!"  
*video ends*

"Wow someone's energetic!" Jane smiled.

"Of course. I put 110% into everything I do!" I fist pumped the air.

"I like that. Emmett you really will liven up this place and I hope you put on an interesting show!"

"YOU KNOW IT!"

"Well thanks Emmett why don't you go into the house and pump up the other housemates?"

I got up and followed Kate into the house. Man this house is sweet! I took a glass of champagne and crashed on the couch. There were two other guys sitting across from me.

"'Sup? I'm Emmett," I tilted my glass a little towards them and took a sip.

"I'm Edward and this is Carlisle." The dude with the crazy hair said.

"Cool, cool."

Esme's POV

Okay so it's my turn. I hope I look okay. I smoothed my skirt before leaving the limo.

Nearly blinded by flashbulbs going off in my face I managed to walk over to Jane. She led me to the stage and we took a seat.

"Esme how are you doing?" Jane asked.

"Pretty good. Feels good to get out and stretch my legs." I laughed.

"Well you'll have plenty of time for that. So we're now going to look at the tape you submitted. Okay?"

"Yeah of course."

*video plays*

*Esme standing in front of a green screen*

"Hello. I'm Esme Platt. I work as an interior designer and have too much free time." *A picture of a paint brushes comes up on the green screen*

"My friends and I all applied for coming to the house and I just hope one of us get's in." *Picture of the signature 'SM' golden eye appears on the green screen*

*video ends*

"Interior designer? Maybe we can use you to design the next 'SM' house." Jane smiled.

"I would like that." I was dying to see this one now!

"Well I don't know if you're friends got in but we wish you all the best now Esme!"

"Thanks," I smiled and got off the stage where Kate led me into the house.

I was the first female in. There were three boys in the living room (FABULOUSLY DECORATED living room) having a detailed conversation about football. I sat down beside the blonde one and they didn't notice. I sighed.

"Hi I'm Esme!" I announced they all turned to look at me. Glad I could catch some attention.

"Nice to meet you Esme I'm Carlisle, this is Edward and Emmett." I looked from the boy with messy hair to the one with massive muscles and nodded at them. This was going to be fun.

Bella's POV

I am so freaking nervous! How do people do this? Oh god I have to get out!

I stumbled out of the limo and was blinded by flashes and tried to walk steadily towards Jane...it didn't work. I tripped over my suitcase and fell at Jane's feet. She helped me up and I was still blushing like crazy when we reached the stage. The lights didn't really help either. I think they made the blush in my cheeks stand out more.

"Are you okay there Isabella?" Jane asked.

"It's Bella and I'm fine."

"Okay well if you're okay then we can continue. Do you mind if everyone takes a look at the tape you submitted to Stephenie?"

I shook my head. I knew if I opened my mouth I'd say YES I DO MIND A LOT!

*video plays*

*Bella and a woman with a badge on her shirt that said 'BELLA'S MOM' stood outside their house*

"Hey, I'm Bella's mom." The woman put her arm around Bella's shoulders. "And we're here in Arizona. My little girl has moved to Forks with her Dad. She's just here on vacation. But she really wants a chance to be on your show." Bella blushed.

"Oh honey don't be embarrassed this is the way you're supposed to do it!

"Okay so Bella thinks it's time to do her own thing and get away from the parents. This is why she wants the prize money."

"MOM!" Bella yelled. "That's not why I want the money. Don't make me sound like a money-seeking whore!"

"BELLA LANGUAGE!" Bella's mom yelled back. "Anyway we hope you pick our baby girl it would mean so much to us."

*video ends*

"Um...I think we'll skip questions and save you. You can go into the house now." Jane said. She seemed a little dazed. I mean who wouldn't be. People probably think I'm a loser now.

I almost fell again coming down the back stage stairs when Kate caught me. I thanked her and walked quickly into the house. A woman came up to me and hugged me.

"Thank God another woman!" She smiled.

"Hey, I'm Bella." I smiled back.

"'Sup Bella? That's a nice name." A big, burly guy with black hair said. "I'm Emmett by the way."

"Nice to meet you..." I looked down at the red carpet.

"And this is Carlisle and Edward," Esme said after a few moments. I looked up to see the other two men on the couch I nodded at them and sat down. Too embarrassed to say anything. Did they see me outside?

Jasper's POV

Time to get into 'cool I don't care' mood. Okay. Here goes nothing.

I got out of the limo prepared with some sunglasses walked past Jane and up to the stage. She looked puzzled but followed and sat down. I took my sunglasses off and faked a yawn.

"Tired are we?" Jane asked.

"Not really. Bored more like. I've been in that limo all day and it's been BORING can we get this over with?" I said faking another yawn.

"Um...sure I guess so. You don't seem to have submitted a tape..."

"Yeah I know was that vital or something? I guess not because I'm here."

"Um...okay...well then why don't you go into the house...?"

"Cool." I got up and walked past Kate into the house. Man this house was sweet!

There were five people sitting on the couches talking and getting to know each other they noticed me and crowded round.

"Hey man you look cool. I'm Emmett."

"Hi nice to meet you I'm Edward."

"Hey I'm Esme and this is Bella."

"And I'm Carlisle we'd like to welcome you to the house."

Wow. Okay. I bet they've been planning this greeting. I have a feeling it was all Emmett's plan. Anyway I smiled took a glass of champagne and lay down on one of the couches. I heard Emmett mumble 'jerk' and the rest of them sat on the opposite couch.

"I'm Jasper. Nice to meet you." I said and gulped down the rest of the champagne.

Alice's POV

FINALLY. Okay you've been waiting all your life to walk down a red carpet of sometime and now you can. Work it!

I got out of the limo smiling and ready. Walking down the carpet stopping to pose for pictures like a real Hollywood star. When I got to Jane I hugged her air kissed her and practically dragged her on stage. She was being slow!

"So Mary-Alice-" Jane began.

"Its Alice honey," I winked.

"Okay _Alice,_ how are you?"

"Fabulous. Never better."

"Okay well then we're just going to take a look at your tape."

"Excellent idea." I smiled.

*video plays*

*Alice is standing in the middle of a stage a single spotlight on her.*

"I am Alice. A girl who has a dream to become an actress. I want you to pick me for the Stephenie Meyer house because this is one road to fame. Maybe not the fame I want but some kind of fame. Maybe after this I might go on to better things who knows?"

*video ends*

"Very dramatic."

"You think so?" I paused. "I got some help from the school's drama department no big deal." I shrugged.

"Well maybe your acting skills will be needed."

"Sweetie they will most definatley be needed. Someone has to bring the drama." I stood up and walked off Kate running to keep up. I left Jane sitting there shocked as I just walked off stage.

I went into the house and yelled. "I'M HERE!"

Everyone turned to look up.

"I'm Mary-Alice Brandon but you can call me Alice. I am 18 my star sign is Aquarius and I demand to be the centre of attention at all times. Any questions?"

"Yeah um... Who put you in charge attention-seeking whore?" The tall, lean, blonde guy asked. He had the 'I don't give a shit' look on his face.

"Um...I just did. Anymore questions?"

"Yeah. No fucking way in hell are you going to be centre of attention. No one wants to look at you all day." The big dark haired one said.

"Well they have to have something good to look at."

"No one wants to be staring down at their TVs all day watching you midget." The dark haired one retorted.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

Everyone took a step back.

"Look I think we should just all be treated equal." The ginger woman started to say.

"Back off bitch this is TV no one is treated equal to anyone else."

"No you back off bitch. Give over. It was peaceful until you came in ranting like no one's business now park your ass on that seat and behave or we'll throw you in the pool got it?" The ginger woman said firmly.

"O-okay." I sat down.

Rosalie's POV

Yawn. I've seen it all before. Lights, cameras and the hostess that has too much makeup. Boring. Still I wanted to make a good impression.

I got out of the limo. I was ready for the flashes and screaming. I took my Sharpie out of my purse and went up to a camera lens, smiled sweetly, then wrote 'FUCK OFF' on the lens and walked away. Jane showed me up to the stage and I smiled sweetly again before writing on her forehead 'PUSHOVER'.

"Rosalie this better come off!" She whispered.

"It will. Just use water and while you're at it wipe off the makeup you look like an oompa-loompa." I smiled.

"Bitch. Anyway what do you think so far?"

"I think it's alright. I mean I haven't had a chance at living in the real world yet and I think this is the closest I'll get to it."

"O...kay. How about we look at your submission tape?"

"Okay it's boring though."

*video plays*

*Rosalie is sitting in an empty room, chewing gum*

"Hey I'm Rosalie but if I like you enough you can call me Rose and if I'm insanely in love with you then you can call me Rosie. I have to say I don't know what I'm meant to say. I guess I could say I'm a bitch. Which is true but you know whatever. I'm also rich. So it makes me a rich bitch. Ha. Anyway I gotta go. I'm going shopping. Bye."

*video ends*

"That's...nice."

"Yep. And you have been warned." I turned to look at the camera.

"Great. You can go now."

"Thanks a bunch." I faked a smile and ran off.

This house was like home to me. I smiled as I took it in. I was home. Ha. My parents thought this would be some shitty run down thing they were wrong. I can live in this house.

"Hey all. I'm Rosalie. No you can't give me a nickname. Well you _could _but I'd actually have to like you to let that happen." I said and sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Nice to meet you Rosalie. I'm Esme and this is Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Bella and Alice." The ginger haired woman spoke for all of them. It was really quiet.

"So now that I am the last to come in I would like to say-"

"Wait...there are supposed to be 10 of us." Edward said.

"Well obviously they fucked up somewhere anyway -"

Just then someone did walk into the room. This woman had strawberry blonde hair and was smiling with red lipstick on her lips. We all watched as she took a glass of champagne and took a seat beside Alice.

"I'm Tanya. Nice to meet you, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie." She looked at us each in turn as she said our names. That is creepy.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes when the door opened again and in walked a tall, buff guy with russet skin. He took the _bottle _of champagne and kicked back in a lounge chair.

"'Sup?" he said taking a swig from the bottle. "I'm Jacob. Nice to meet you guys. Tanya a pleasure as always. Don't bother saying your names I know who you are."

Oh that is so weird.

Jane's POV

"Okay so all 10 housemates are in the house. Looks like things are going well. Stick around because later tonight we will see how the housemates spend their first night inside the house. But right now that is all. I'm Jane Volturi and this is Stephenie Meyer's house."

Oh thank God it's over. These housemates are really bitchy...okay most of the girls are the guys are nice enough. I wonder who'll be the first to leave...or escape.

* * *

**Did you like? I did think about this and I had ideas and so here this is. You might be waiting a while for the next chap but you can handle that right?**

**Photos for the 'SM' House are now on my profile under the heading 'Stephenie Meyer's House' you might need to scroll down a bit (or a lot).**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**

**First...3 people to review will get to find out who the woman is that Jane talks to! (Unless you already guessed but whatever.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay just a few things. 1. When something is in bold it means it's just telling you what time it is and where housemates are. 2. _When it's in itallics it means SM is speaking_.**

**Okay that's everything please enjoy!

* * *

**

3rd person POV

Once the show was over for the night and there was no more news from outside the house the show continued on with the housemates' first night in the 'SM' house.

**11:00 p.m all the housemates are in the living room.**

"So where are we all sleeping?" Carlisle asked.

"Um...in the bedroom?" Rosalie suggested.

"Obviously but we need to claim beds."

"_This is Stephenie Meyer. Welcome to my house. Can all the housemates please come to the bedroom?"_

All the housemates set down their champagne glasses and took their suitcases and stood in the centre of the bedroom.

"_If you look at the beds they have nameplates on them. Please find your assigned bed. This will be your bed for the next six months or less. Good night."_

The housemates did as Stephenie requested and found their assigned beds.

"I am not changing while there are cameras and other people in this room!" Alice wailed.

"_This is Stephenie Meyer can Alice please come to the diary room."_

Alice stomped off to the diary room and sat down in the chair.

"Why the fuck am I in here? It's not even the first night and you're picking on me!"

"_Alice I am not picking on you. I am just here to point out our cameras do not actually show the world everything they get on tape. But if you are uncomfortable you can still change in the bathroom."_

"You had to bring me in here to tell me that?"

"_Well no one else seems to be concerned about this."_

"Good point now can I go? I need my beauty sleep."

"_Fine. You may go Alice."_

Alice walked back into the bedroom housemates asked her what went on.

"Nothing just that I can change in the bathroom. No big deal."

**11:30 p.m some of the housemates are asleep. Emmett, Edward and Jacob are in the living room.**

"So Jacob what's the deal?" Emmett asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked.

"How do you know all of us?"

"I'm not like a normal housemate. Stephenie picked me personally."

"So you met her?"

"No. She sent Jane. But still. I don't know why she personally picked me."

"I know why." Edward piped up.

"Why?"

"Because she wants conflict. Haven't you ever watched this show before?"

Jacob and Emmett shook their heads.

"Well I did. Stephenie always picks two people personally to see if there will be drama. It gets more viewers."

"So I'm gonna create drama?" Jacob thought for a moment. "No way. Rosalie and Alice make more drama than I will."

"So how do you know Tanya?" Emmett asked.

"I don't really. Jane locked me and Tanya in a room for two hours to get to know each other."

"And did you 'get to know her'?"

"Oh yeah. But she'll deny it."

The boys laughed.

**Esme and Tanya are in the garden.**

"This house is amazing isn't it?" Esme asked.

"Yes it's very nice." Tanya agreed. "So you're an interior designer?"

"Yeah. And I've wanted to meet the designer for this house. They've remodelled it a lot but I want to see if maybe I can contribute next time."

"Hmm...Maybe you could design this house one day."

"I think it needs 'Esme's Touch'."

"You own the company 'Esme's Touch'?"

"Yes. I am the Esme from 'Esme's Touch'."

"Wow. I love your company it is so good!"

"Thanks."

"_This is Stephenie Meyer can all housemates that are awake go to bed. Thank you."_

"Wait...we have a bed time? THAT'S FUCKING SAD!" Emmett yelled.

"YEAH! WE'RE NOT PUSSIES WE DON'T NEED TO BE TOLD WHEN TO GO TO BED!" Jacob yelled.

"_This is Stephenie Meyer can all housemates that are awake please go to bed. If not you will have one of your luxuries taken away."_

That made the boys go to bed. They weren't happy about it. I'm sure none of them were happy about being sent to bed at midnight.

**03:00 a.m all of the housemates are in the bedroom. All the housemates but Bella are still awake.**

"I can't believe she made us to go bed for fuck sake." Emmett whined.

"Yeah I know. Even when I was at home I didn't have a bedtime!" Rosalie wailed.

"We need to do something about this. No one our age has a fucking bedtime." Carlisle sighed.

"NO NO STOP!" Bella yelled.

"What the fuck?" Edward said sitting up. He has the bed beside Bella's.

"Is she actually awake or what man?" Jacob asked.

"I have no idea." Edward got out of bed and walked towards Bella.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!" Bella yelled again.

"What the hell?" Jasper sat up.

"I knew it." Alice sat up taking the sleep mask off her eyes. "I fucking knew it. They put us in the house with a lunatic. I fucking hate this."

Edward moved closer to Bella. "NO I TOLD YOU TO GO THE FUCK AWAY!" Bella shrieked.

"Bella relax it's me Edward." Edward said in a clam voice sitting on the edge of Bella's bed.

"Edward? Oh I think Edward is so HOT! But so are the other guys...hmm...I love this house and their supply of hot guys." Bella mumbled.

"She's asleep." Edward announced.

"I told you she was a lunatic!" Alice smiled.

"And you're not." Emmett mumbled.

"I HEARD THAT!" Alice yelled.

"SHUT UP! You'll wake Bella." Edward yelled back.

"Why do you care if she wakes up?" Tanya asked. "She's quieter when she's awake at least."

"_This is Stephenie Meyer can all housemates please go to sleep."_

"I fucking hate her." Emmett sighed and threw himself back onto the pillows.

Edward got up off of Bella's bed and tried to go to his own bed but Bella was holding the waistband of his sweatpants.

"Shit," Edward whispered and unhooked Bella's fingers.

"Edward," Bella whispered. "Don't leave..."

Edward shook it off as to think it was just Bella sleep talking and it didn't mean anything. But he still lay in bed all night tossing and turning. What is Edward thinking about?

* * *

**Okay so it's meant to be short. And I SUCK at 3rd person but that's really the only way I can write this. So yeah...**

**I would like to thank my beta for making this chapter better than it was. :P twilight-obssessedYEPTWILIGHT AKA MSNBitch x.x she is my best friend and I love her and she is always honest with me. Mostly when it comes to my FF writing. And she agrees with me I suck at 3rd person. But I should get better as this story progresses. :P**

**Please review. :)**

**I really need feedback because I've never written any of my stories in 3rd person before so I need the reviews! And yes you can tell me I suck I don't mind. :P Just be easy on me...**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I'm here and happy. :)**

**I hope you like this chap. I like it but I wrote it so...it don't count. lol

* * *

**

**06:00 a.m all the housemates are asleep**

*Alarm rings through the house and the bedroom lights go on.*

"_This is Stephenie Meyer can all housemates please get up."_

"What the fuck?" Carlisle sat up and stretched.

"This house is fucking CRAZY!" Jasper yelled picking up a pillow and throwing it at a camera in the corner of the room but the pillow stopped and fell a few centimetres from the camera.

*Alarm continues to blare*

"_This is Stephenie Meyer can all housemates please get up. If not then there will be no breakfast."_

"And if you don't shut the fuck up there will be no show!" Jacob got up and went to the bathroom.

The rest of the housemates started to wake up. Everyone's attention went straight to Edward.

*Alarm stops ringing*

"Holy shit man you look horrible!" Emmett exploded into a fit of laughter.

Edward didn't look so good. He didn't sleep half the night because of something that troubled him last night. But no one knows what it is...hmm...

"Shut up Emmett." Edward sighed and fell back onto his bed.

Everyone then turned to look at Bella who had just got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Hold it Swan." Alice got up and ran towards her to block the entrance to the door.

"Hey what the fuck Alice I need a piss!" Bella yelled.

"Not until you explain what the fuck you were yelling about last night." Rosalie joined in walking over to Bella.

"Oh no..." Bella went to sit on the nearest bed.

"Hey get off! I'm trying to sleep!" Emmett pushed Bella off of his bed and she fell to the floor she made no effort to move her head in her hands.

"Jesus you're not crying are you?" Rosalie asked. She couldn't stand criers.

"No I'm just regretting ever applying here."

"Why?" Alice asked getting impatient.

"Because I sleep talk, it gets really bad when I'm away from home..."

"Oh we know," Emmett laughed. "'GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!'" Emmett laughed more imitating Bella's act last night.

"I did not say that..." Bella gasped. "Did I?"

"Yes you did and it was pretty hard to ignore." Carlisle smiled as he walked out of the bathroom and jumped back into bed.

"Jesus it's freezing in this house. What time is it?" Esme asked grabbing her dressing gown from her suitcase and putting it on.

"Quarter past six." Tanya replied looking at her watch.

"Fuck!" Jasper exclaimed and lay back down.

Everyone groaned because it was so early and went back to bed.

*Alarm starts again*

Everyone groans again.

"_This is Stephenie Meyer if all housemates don't get up and get dressed there will be consequences."_

"FUCK YOU BITCH!" Jacob yelled and turned over.

All the housemates stay in bed for another half hour before the alarm starts to really piss them off and they do as Stephenie asks.

**06:30 a.m Bella, Tanya, Rosalie, Esme and Alice are in the dressing room.**

"I swear to God I will crack up in this house!" Rosalie complained.

"I know right? But I have to keep my cool if I want some acting offers." Alice smiled. "I'm also pretty pissed that now everyone has seen me without any makeup on."

"Oh shut up. No one cares that you weren't wearing makeup." Bella said.

"Take that back! Loads of people care about me and as for the makeup it's a necessity for TV. Do you know what stars like Robert Pattinson _really _look like under pale makeup? It ain't pretty sweetie."

"I beg to differ. RPattz is hot!" Tanya laughed.

"How old are you? That sounds so 'cougar'." Rosalie replied.

"Take it back bitch. I'm only 20."

"Ouch." Alice and Rosalie said in unison.

"What? I'm not that old!"

"Let it go Tanya. They're young and don't get it. Besides your closer to his age and you're right he is hot." Esme smiled.

**Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and Carlisle are in the bedroom.**

"Oh my fucking God I can't get up at six every day." Jacob shook his head.

"I can it's what I did when I was at home. And then I would go for my jog and then to the gym." Emmett replied. "But I can't believe I have to do this here. This was me trying to break out of my daily routine not be forced to stay in it."

"At least you didn't grab your coat and head out the door thinking you were going to work." Carlisle said.

"You did not..." Edward laughed.

"Yeah I did...this security guy stopped me and asked me what I was doing it was probably funny as but I didn't realize. I was so fucking tired."

"You still are right? Because I am." Jasper yawned.

"Yeah but the person we really should be concerned about is Edward. Dude what the hell was up with you last night?" Emmett asked.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"The whole thing between you and Bella, I think she likes you."

"Shut up Emmett it's nothing to do with anything. Besides how does she know what she was talking about she was asleep!"

"As far as we know..."

"_This is Stephenie Meyer can all housemates please come to the garden."_

All the housemates moved from where they were and went to the garden. No one knew why they were coming to the garden but there had to be some reason.

"What's going on?" Esme called out. Stephenie did not respond.

"Hey, look," Bella lifted the sheet of paper that was sitting on a table.

"Read it!" Everyone yelled.

"Okay fine," Bella stood in front of the group of housemates and faced them. "Dear housemates, this morning we are going to see how well you can cook breakfast. But first you must collect eggs. To do this you must go into the chicken coop and collect a total of 20 eggs. The eggs must not be broken or cracked in any way and if they are you have to go back in for more eggs. You must also make sure that none of the chickens escape and if they do you must catch them and bring them back to the coop before they have failed. You have until 8 to complete the task. If you succeed then go into the kitchen where you will find another instruction letter. If you fail there will be no breakfast. From 'SM'."

"Wait...we have to go into _that_?" Rosalie asked pointing to the chicken coop that had mysteriously appeared.

"Looks like it." Emmett grinned.

"What the hell are you grinning about?"

"This will be fun."

"Fun? You mean gross. VERY GROSS!"

**07:00 a.m all the housemates are in the garden.**

"Okay so here's the plan," Tanya said going over the plan the housemates had formed. "Four people are going inside the chicken coop to get the eggs. When a person has at least five eggs they will come out and the rest of us will inspect them to make sure they aren't broken. Got it?"

"Got it." Everyone said simultaneously.

"Great let's do this!"

"_This is Stephenie Meyer you now have one hour to complete the task."_

Edward, Rosalie, Alice and Emmett went into the chicken coop. While everyone else waited for them to come out.

"Why did I have to come in here?" Alice wailed.

"Because we played rock, paper, scissors and you lost. Now quit whining." Edward said.

"Fine,"

Edward, Rosalie, Alice and Emmett were now standing in the middle of the chicken coop looking around them. There were ten chickens inside all on the floor around them the eggs were in the hay on shelves.

"Is this supposed to be hard?" Emmett asked walking over to grab five eggs. "Easy."

One of the chickens saw Emmett and started pecking at him. Emmett tried to swat it away but his hands were full so upon instinct he threw the eggs and they went all over the other three housemates and Emmett got away from the chicken.

"What the fuck Emmett?" Edward yelled wiping yolk from eyes.

"Sorry, chickens freak me out."

"UGH I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Rosalie screamed and the chickens started flying about and squabbling because they thought they were in trouble. Resulting in feathers going everywhere and Rosalie, Edward and Alice looking like chickens. Emmett burst out laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" The three yelled in unison and walked out of the chicken coop Emmett came a few seconds later carrying new eggs.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Emmett happened," Alice replied and the three of them went into the house to wash off.

"Looks like we need three more people to go inside the chicken coop." Esme said looking at everyone else.

Eventually it came down to Bella, Emmett, Tanya and Jacob and they got the task done despite a minor incident involving Bella, chickens and eggs.

The housemates then went into the kitchen and found Edward, Alice and Rosalie waiting for them. They all went into the kitchen to look at the note.

"Dear housemates," Tanya read aloud. "Now that you have successfully completed the task you now have to make breakfast for the housemate you are paired up with below. You have half an hour to complete the task. From 'SM'."

Soon everyone was paired up. Tanya and Edward, Jacob and Bella, Jasper and Alice, Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie.

"This is torture. I'd rather have no breakfast." Emmett said looking at Rosalie. One look and he knew she wasn't even capable of turning a stove on.

"You think I want to do this? My nails will be ruined!" Rosalie complained.

Everyone started to get cooking. Halfway through Rosalie and Emmett were working side by side and they were fighting Rosalie had a flour dredger in her hand and threw her arms up to show exactly how she felt and flour went everywhere coving Bella and Edward who were behind her.

"Oh my God...I am so sorry..." Rosalie began.

"No it's okay...let us return the favour." Bella said taking an egg and cracking it over Rosalie's head.

"BITCH I still have egg in my hair from earlier!" Rosalie went over to Alice's counter and lifted the pancake batter and flinged it at Bella.

"BITCH!" Bella screamed and they stood staring at each other for a while.

"What? You aren't going to attack?" Rosalie jeered.

There was a smack sound as a slice of buttered toast hit Rosalie on the back of the head and slid down her back. Rosalie turned to look at Alice.

"Bella might not but I will. That was going to be the perfect breakfast for Jasper and you just ruined it." Alice explained.

"Oh it's on,"

"FOOD FIGHT!" Emmett yelled suddenly.

Soon there was food flying everywhere and people hiding behind furniture and laughing and yelling. When they ran out of food they all sighed and sat in the centre of the room.

"_This is Stephenie Meyer. I am very disappointed in what you have done to the house and its interior." _The housemates looked around to see a food stained living room. _"Looks like there will be no breakfast or lunch now. All housemates must clean up the living area and kitchen/dining area before cleaning themselves up as punishment."_

The housemates groaned.

It wasn't easy but after five hours and 25 minutes the house looked almost the same as it did. The food left stains on the furniture and carpet that would never come out.

**14:30 p.m all the housemates are in the bedroom. Some of the housemates are asleep.**

"So...what's happened so far?" Jacob asked. "Well...we've now got a curfew and must be woken up at six every morning. We had to collect our own breakfast and cook for one another resulting in a food fight and no food at all. Now that is an accomplishment."

"It's all Emmett's fault." Edward said.

"Shut up no it wasn't!" Emmett defended himself.

"Yes it was. Thanks to you I will never get this dried in egg out of my hair!" Rosalie complained.

"I know me neither!" Alice tugged at her hair.

"Alice I don't know what you're whining about you have no hair." Jacob laughed.

"Watch it black. I have stiletto heels and I'm not afraid to stab you with them." Alice threatened.

"Wow okay then. Easy there tiger. Relax I'm just saying your hair's short."

"I like it this way now shut up."

"Okay I will."

* * *

**And this is Jacob's way of shutting up. :P**

**Ending the chap. :)**

**Okay so 1st part of the 1st day hasn't been so good. lol**

**I'm over the whole I suck at 3rd person phase btw. Also lots of thanks to my beta as always twilight-obssessedYEPTWILIGHT she is so awesome! :)**

**Some reviews would be great! :D**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chap! :)

* * *

**

Jane's POV

I was sitting at home when a bunch on newspapers came through my post box. I went to look at them. The headlines were all about the 'SM' house. I wonder what I had missed. I know I host the show but that doesn't mean I have to watch it. Please I have a life! I bent down to pick the newspapers up but only read the headlines.

**WELCOME TO STEPHENIE MEYER'S HOUSE – 5****TH**** SEASON**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE NEW HOUSEMATES?**

**DO EDWARD AND BELLA HAVE A CONNECTION?**

**FOOD FIGHT! WHAT IS THIS? HIGH SCHOOL?**

**DOES STEPHENIE THINK THIS IS A JOKE?**

The headlines screamed at me. Oh no this was bad. There was a note attached to the last one.

_Jane,_

_I don't know what to do about this and I want you to handle it. I know we get bad press but this is REALLY BAD. I need you to send out a statement or something to let them lay off a bit. _

_SM_

Oh great she's saw the newspapers and _sent _them to me. Jesus, these housemates hadn't been in that house one day before tabloids are spreading news about them worldwide. Well I guess they need something to work on because of the whole thing about 'V Factor' is over. Seriously I can't believe I was ever on that show but that's another story for another time.

I didn't know what to do with this. Maybe hold a press conference? But then again I was never good at that type of thing so what can I do? The housemates aren't going to change and neither is the show. I wonder if we maybe do need a change...

I went onto the show's official Twitter to let out a statement. It was easier that way and much safer. The last time I let out a statement it was chaos. So I think if there's a safer way to do it then I'll do it.

'**SM' House official Twitter: I would just like to say it's great that the media is all about 'SM' house but I think it's time we step down. ~ Jane.**

I didn't know what would happen after that and I didn't want to so I logged off and sat down to read the news stories. This was crazy but then again the news about this show was always crazy but it's amazing that they got these out so fast...but then again Stephenie gets direct line to this kind of news and no wonder she sent me to deal with it before everyone else found out.

When I was done reading I decided to find out what was going on in that house. I guess I don't watch _every _episode but I do record it. Just in case I _do _have to watch something. The one from this morning really was horrible. No wonder the news were making a big deal out of the food fight. I sighed. It looks like I was watching the one for tonight as well.

* * *

3rd Person POV

**04:00 p.m Emmett enters the diary room**

Emmett enters the room and sits down on the chair. He felt claustrophobic in the small space.

"_Hello Emmett what can I do for you?"_

"You can get me some food! I'm STARVING!"

"_You could always have food."_

"But you said we couldn't. What the hell?"

"_I meant no lunch there is no harm in snacks."_

"Fuck no _snacks_? They don't do me. I need lunch!"

"_Well I'm sorry we can't supply that. But you will have dinner...if you can cook."_

"Wow. Back up? We have to _cook_?"

Emmett banged his head off of the wall and then looked back at the camera lens. "I don't cook."

"_Well this is the perfect time to learn."_

"Fuck you." Emmett muttered and walked out of the room. There were eleven hungry housemates looking at him for an answer. They decided that they would ask Stephenie for food and they couldn't decide who would speak so they drew straws and Emmett got the shortest.

"Well?" was what everyone was thinking and Emmett could tell because of the way they were looking at him. He sighed and kicked a chair before sitting in it.

"She won't give us lunch," Emmett started. Everyone groaned they were starving. "But we can have dinner. And snacks. But I don't see how that's going to help me for the rest of the night. It just won't do!"

"Well we'll have to do what we can." Carlisle said thinking.

"So where are we getting dinner from?" Rosalie asked. "When I was at home my chef made everything so I guess we're either getting a chef or we're getting take out."

"You had a chef! You are so lucky!" Alice exclaimed. "I always wanted a chef but never got one. I mean it's not that my family are poor we're upper-middle class but all the money my parents earn goes to performing arts school for me."

"Actually I hate to break it to you girls but she said _we _have to cook." Emmett sighed putting his head in his hands.

"NO!" Rosalie exclaimed. "I DO NOT COOK. I ruined my nails this morning from all the cooking and cleaning and they want me to cook more. Ugh! I'm turning into a maid! I can't believe this is normal life!"

**06:00 p.m Bella, Esme and Tanya are in the kitchen.**

"I can't believe they are making us cook." Bella sighed.

"Well we are the only ones who know how. And at least it's good food." Tanya smiled rolling out pizza dough.

"It's not that I don't mind. I love cooking. It's more the fact that they expect us to do this three times a day." Bella went over to the sink.

"Yeah that's a bummer. But it gives me time to try out new recipes."

"I didn't know you were a chef." Esme said rolling out more pizza dough.

"I'm not. I'm a baker I guess. I've never really went pro with cooking. It was just something I liked to do." Tanya smiled.

**06:15 p.m Edward, Emmett, Jacob and Jasper are by the pool.**

"Okay let's cut the crap. Who do you think is hot?" Emmett asked.

"You first." Jasper insisted.

"Rosalie. She's a right bitch but I think I can take her. And she's rich!"

"You're so shallow. I think I like Alice."

"Wow. Alice? She's like a drama bomb waiting to explode. And always has to be centre of attention. Good luck with that."

"Bella. She is smoking hot!" Jacob smiled. Jasper and Emmett looked at him with a confused expression and Edward felt a pang of jealousy because Jacob liked her too. "Oh come on guys she's sweet and funny and I could put up with the sleep talking."

"Well then you're lucky. She's the most normal of them." Emmett laughed.

"Yep."

"Well Edward?" the three boys looked at Edward who was sitting at across from them looking at Bella.

"What?" Edward asked finally coming to his senses.

"Who do you think is hot?" Emmett asked.

"Um..." Edward thought. Emmett and Jasper liked really pretty girls with big egos and hair. And Jacob liked Bella too. He couldn't say he had a thing for Bella in case Jacob got mad at him for saying that about 'his girl'. "Tanya."

"You like cougars?" Jasper asked.

"What? Oh no not really but there's something about Tanya."

"Right well you go hunt your cougar. Jasper, Jacob and I have real women." Emmett laughed.

"Shut up!"

Bella came out to the garden to tell the boys it was time for lunch as she walked away the boys checked her out.

"Man," Emmett whispered. "She's fine. Low maintenance too. I don't know why you don't like her. Although the sleep talking is a problem. And if you _do _like her looks like you got some competition with Jacob."

Edward stared after Bella as the other three boys ran past him to get to the food. After a few minutes he walked into the house.

"There's a note." Jacob announced holding up a piece of paper. "Dear housemates, I have decided that there will be a fun task held every week. It's the same but we'll see how well you handle it this week. There is a golden box beside you," Jacob tapped the box. "In it are all the housemates names you have to draw two out at random and whoever you pick is your 'king' and 'queen' for the week. If you pick two girl housemates or two boy housemates draw one again. There will be a new 'king' and 'queen' every week. Good luck. 'SM'."

"Oh my God I was born to be a queen!" Alice exclaimed jumping up and down in excitement.

"Chill! Let me draw the names." Jacob reached into the box and pulled out two pieces of paper. "Emmett and Edward..." everyone laughed and Jacob put the names in again and drew. "Alice and Bella..."

"Okay you obviously can't do this. Let me try." Rosalie sighed and put the names back in the box. "Bella and Emmett. See I can do it better." Rosalie stuck her tongue out at Jacob.

"So what do we do?" Bella asked.

"Here's a note just for the 'king' and 'queen'." Jacob handed Bella a sealed envelope. "You should read it on your own time.

Bella opened the envelope and took the letter out it said:

_Dear 'King' and 'Queen',_

_For this week you are 'royalty' and sit at both ends of the table at meal time. You do not cook, clean, or do any of the tasks set for this week. You may boss people around but that only goes so far. Have fun and remember it's only for a week. To make it official you are permitted to wear the crowns and the king can have the sector which I have provided._

'_SM'_

"COOL!" Emmett exclaimed reading over Bella's shoulder and putting the crown on and taking the golden sector. He sat at the end of the table and demanded food.

Bella sighed and put the tiara on sitting at the other end of the table. This was going to be one hell of a week she thought looking at Emmett who seemed to be enjoying his newly appointed authority.

All through dinner Edward kept sneaking glances at Bella and Jacob did too...just not so sneakily. After dinner Tanya and Esme decided that the boys should clean up. It was only fair because the girls cooked.

**09:00 p.m Bella, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper are in the living room.**

"I envy you so much Bella." Rosalie said looking at the tiara on Bella's head. She knew it rightfully belonged to her and couldn't wait until her name was drawn out of the box.

"I don't see why it feels weird everyone thinking of me as some type of leader. I hate the attention." Bella blushed.

"Well get used to it because we can't ignore you now. You're our queen." Jasper laughed.

"Then I command you to shut the fuck up and never call me queen again."

"Okay okay I'm so sorry my qu- I mean your highness." Jasper snickered. Bella glared at him.

"I think you make a good queen." Edward said fixing the tiara on Bella's head. She smiled.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. But because you only rule over a bunch of stupid teenagers here I guess it's not worth much."

"Teenagers? Oh come on Edward we're nearly adults!" Rosalie complained.

"Okay, Bella you rule over a bunch of _young adults._ It's still not worth much."

"I know. But at least it has its up sides." Bella smiled.

**09:30 p.m Carlisle and Esme are in the garden.**

"What do you think of the show so far?" Carlisle asked.

"It's really a bunch of shit. But you know it's all for the money." Esme laughed.

"I know what you mean. I think everyone is getting a little irritated already."

"Yeah I know. Especially Alice and Rosalie."

"I knew that had drama written all over them when they walked in. The one thing that does concern me is Bella's sleep talking. I need to talk to her about that. I don't think it's normal."

"Loads of people sleep talk."

"I know but not like that. She responds to things in her sleep..."

"Carlisle relax she is fine!"

"Alright but it's just getting annoying."

"Yeah I know..." Esme looked past Carlisle to a garden shed. "Hey what's that?" Esme pointed to the shed.

"Hmm..." Carlisle looked at the shed. "I don't know wanna find out?"

"Yeah!"

Esme and Carlisle get up off the grass and go to the garden shed. Carlisle tries to open it but it's locked. Esme finds a key under the mat in front of the shed door. Carlisle opens the door.

"Oh my God." Esme gasped.

* * *

**Any guesses to what this might be? If you're smart you'll remember like two chaps ago what it was. :P**

**Hmm...I wonder what to do for the next chap... well I have a few ideas... OH and I totally did draw those names out of a box! I posted proof on my Twitter. :P**

**h t t p : / / twitpic . com / 2h85rq**

**h t t p : / / twitpic . com / 2h894c**

**h t t p : / / twitpic . com / 2h89rq**

**h t t p : / / twitpic . com / 2h8adg**

**Do you think I'm crazy for taking pictures? :P**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay here's the next chap I have no idea where all this came from but yeah... :P

* * *

**

**10:00 p.m Carlisle and Esme are in the garden.**

"This is awesome!" Esme said excited. The two of them walked into the garden shed/sauna that Jane had told everyone about on opening night.

"Should we tell the others?" Carlisle asked.

"Not yet."

"Okay," The two enjoyed the sauna until it was time to go to bed.

**12:00 a.m all the housemates were sent to bed.**

"Where were you two?" Alice asked Carlisle and Esme when they came in from the garden.

"In the garden," Esme replied.

"No you weren't I was just there. Where. Were. You."

"Leave them alone Alice. They probably fucked each other somewhere." Rose said from her bed.

"No I don't think so. But I don't care enough." Alice jumped into her bed.

"What is this?" Bella asked coming out of the bathroom. Everyone turned to look at her and Edward was fighting the urge to pounce on her. She was wearing a baby blue silk camisole with matching boy shorts.

"This is our bed my Queen." Emmett smiled.

They were talking about the big bed in the middle of the room. Edward would've done anything to be in that bed with Bella and Jacob was thinking the same thing.

"O-our bed?"

"Yep. King and Queen gotta share a bed." Emmett held up the note.

"Oh..."

Rosalie glared at Bella full of jealousy she wanted to be the one in that bed with Emmett. Rosalie was never one to go for guys like Emmett but she thinks he understands her. And the bed looked nice.

"We don't have to but you know if you deny your royal duties then we get punished."

Bella thought better to get into the bed with Emmett than be punished for something and let everyone suffer. So she crossed the room and got into the bed with Emmett.

"Fair warning I kick in my sleep." Emmett said lying down and turning to face away from Bella.

"Yeah well I talk in mine," Bella sighed turning away from Emmett.

"We know," Everyone mumbled and got into bed.

That night it was actually peaceful. Bella didn't talk in her sleep but she did have a nightmare. She woke up at around one a.m and got up to go to the bathroom. When she returned she decided she couldn't sleep in the same bed as Emmett because he took up most of it and was squishing her. So she went over to what she thought was her bed and climbed in.

Someone screamed. And then Bella screamed and the lights in the bedroom went on and everyone was awake wondering what the fuck was going on. Their attention was turned to the bed Bella was in she freaked out and got out of it.

"I am so sorry..." Bella started.

"No...I shouldn't have screamed...Bella?"

"Edward?"

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" Emmett asked.

"Easy. Bella doesn't like sharing your bed and so she went to have sexy times with Edward." Rosalie giggled.

"No I woke up and decided to go back to my own bed but I couldn't see." Bella blushed and got into her own bed.

"I think you're lying." Rosalie said.

"No that's what happened." Edward replied blinking a few times. "Because if she wanted to have 'sexy times'," Edward made air quotes around 'sexy times' "with me then I would have been awake for that surely." He winked at Bella.

"Also I'm a terrible liar so I think you can tell if I'm lying or not..." Bella said.

"Can you guys SHUT UP? I'm trying to SLEEP!" Jacob yelled.

"No we're trying to sort this out. If you don't like it buy earplugs." Alice smiled.

"Gee I wish I could but we are in the middle of NOWHERE."

"No we're not. Seriously you are retarded. It just feels that way."

**3:00 a.m most of the housemates are asleep and the lights had been turned off in the bedroom.** **Bella, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett are still awake. **

Bella couldn't sleep she was too embarrassed to and she didn't mean to drag Edward into this. She was grateful he stuck up for her but she really wished she wasn't so stupid. She lay facing Edward's bed staring at him. Bella had this secret crush on Edward she thought he was amazing but she didn't want him to know. She found it hard to hide when he was nice to her.

Edward also wasn't sleeping because he kept thinking about Bella. His feelings kept growing stronger for Bella the more time they spent together. The fantasies about Bella he had were getting really crazy and he wished he could stop the dirty thoughts but he couldn't. There something about Bella that Edward just loved.

Rosalie was jealous of Bella being in bed with Emmett. She really liked Emmett and not because he was strong. Because he treated her like a person. No one really treated Rosalie that way so on impulse she climbed out of bed and walked over to the one Emmett was in. She ran her hand over the covers and then over Emmett's left side.

"Hey big boy, room for one more?" She said in her most seductive voice.

"Rosalie?" Emmett asked. He was just thinking about her.

"Yes it's me and please call me Rose."

"_Rose,_" Emmett purred.

"I was lonely and I thought this bed was open. What do you say?"

"Sure."

Rosalie smiled and pushed Emmett over so she could get into the bed she made sure to brush herself over Emmett in any way possible. Emmett put his arms around Rosalie.

"What are you wearing?" he whispered grabbing at the material.

"Just a little something for you." Rosalie turned around to face Emmett.

Emmett let out a low growl. And hugged Rosalie tight to him.

Bella sighed and walked over to Edward's bed. He sat up looking at her with a confused expression. She climbed into the bed and hugged him.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Shh...I might change my mind. I can't sleep. Had a bad dream. And when I was younger I used to climb into my mom and dad's bed to sleep. I just think if I have someone in the bed with me things will be okay."

Edward looked down at the sweet girl beside him. He couldn't turn her down even if he wanted to. She looked so small and fragile he had this urge to protect her.

Edward hugged Bella back and they lay down together. Bella was glad her plan worked. She'd wanted to be in Edward's arm for a really long time and now she was. She felt a little bad for tricking Edward though.

Edward lay awake for a little while longer when Bella was sleeping. He started tracing patterns on the back of her camisole with his finger. Bella started to mumble things about him absentmindedly. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. A little smiled formed on Bella's face and she hugged Edward a little tighter.

**6:00 a.m all of the housemates are asleep.**

*The alarm rings again signalling the housemates to get up.*

"_This is Stephenie Meyer can all housemates please get up."_

Not again was what everyone was thinking when they got up. Rosalie and Emmett didn't get up and Bella and Edward didn't move either. The other housemates went to inspect the two beds. Jacob was over at the one where Edward and Bella were as was Tanya. They looked over at each other and nodded.

"_This is Stephenie Meyer can Tanya and Jacob please come to the diary room."_

Tanya and Jacob moved out of the bedroom while everyone else started asking questions about the two couples.

*The alarm stopped*

"Morning," Bella whispered to Edward as she got up. Edward smiled and got up too following her to the bathroom when they returned everyone was wanting to know what went on last night.

"Did you have sex?" Alice asked first. She didn't give them time to answer as she asked more and more questions along with everyone else.

"SHUT UP!" Edward yelled. Everyone stopped and Edward got up on the bed in the middle of the room. "Nothing happened between me and Bella. She had a bad dream she came to me big deal. If you want someone to yell at yell at Rosalie and Emmett."

Rosalie and Emmett were in the living room making out.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice exclaimed and went into the living room.

Edward got down off of the bed and Bella hugged him again. "Thank you," She said into his chest.

"It's okay."

Tanya and Jacob left the diary room and sat down in the living room. no one even noticed them leaving or returning.

**7:00 a.m all the housemates were in the living room.**

Alice was kind of pissed that the attention was taken away from her. Everyone was focused on Edward and Bella or Rosalie and Emmett. She wanted the attention back on her and she would do anything to get it.

She walked over to Jasper and pulled him with her to the bedroom. Jasper followed surprised by this. Alice never spoke to Jasper and they mostly avoided contact and now Alice was dragging him out of the room. What did she want?

* * *

**So Bella and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett... Alice and Jasper?**

**And what about Tanya and Jacob?**

**REVIEW and maybe there will be answers soon!**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for waiting and I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**

Tanya's POV

Jacob and I left the housemates and went into the diary room. It was impossible to share that chair with Jacob he was so _big. _

"_Do you know why I called you here?"_

"No," Jacob answered.

"_You two are here to create drama like I said. So I want you to break Edward and Bella up."_

"Are you sure about that because that type of thing can scar someone for life and I don't want to be the cause." I said.

"_Well I don't think I need both of you to do this but either way one of you has to. If you succeed you will be banned from next weeks' eviction. If you fail you're being put up along with the other housemates."_

"I'll do it." Jacob smiled. "Bella just has to know I'm the one for her. She doesn't need Edward he's...wimpy Bella needs a real man."

"Oh please your all talk and show you would never do anything. Edward would fight." I laughed at Jacob.

"I would fight too! Edward wouldn't stand a chance."

"_Just go out there and tear them apart if things go well you will be rewarded."_

Jacob and I nodded at the camera lens and left the room. Trying to be discreet and it worked because everyone was too focused on the new couples.

3rd Person POV

**8:00 a.m Alice and Jasper are in the bedroom.**

Alice dragged Jasper into the bathroom to have a talk when they came out they stayed in the bedroom.

"I can't believe you're going to make me do this." Jasper sighed.

"Well believe it because I think it's the perfect time to be doing this. Besides you want more attention right?" Alice asked.

"Not really I can't be bothered with all this shit."

"Just help me and then maybe I'll leave you alone."

"Maybe leave me alone? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Shut up! They're coming."

Alice and Jasper got under the sheets and Alice started giggling. Emmett, Carlisle and Edward walked into the room.

"What do you think is going on in there?" Emmett asked smirking.

"I think you already know Emmett," Carlisle replied.

"OH JASPER!" Alice yelled.

"Oh my God, she's such an attention whore." Edward sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked.

"Do you really think their having sex under the sheets on live TV?"

"Uh yeah! It looks legit and you can't fake that shit."

"You are so retarded." Edward went over and pulled the sheets of Alice and Jasper. Jasper was on top of Alice but they were fully clothed.

"Oh my God you guys what the fuck?"

"Sorry I guess the whole new couple thing was getting boring. If you hadn't come in things would be much different under here by now." Alice laughed and hopped out of the bed running to the dressing room where the girls were.

"What just happened?" Jasper asked.

"You were dry humping Alice?" Carlisle said.

"Oh right. She tricked me into that shit she's crazy."

"So we hear."

**8:30 a.m all of the housemates are in the dining room.**

Everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast it wasn't anything big because half of the housemates couldn't cook. They were just thankful they got breakfast this morning.

"So Alice...what's this I hear about you and Jasper?" Esme asked.

Alice blushed and didn't say anything Jasper just kept his head down and Emmett burst out laughing.

"It's not my fault! Jasper wouldn't keep his hands off of me!" Alice exclaimed.

"What? That's a total lie you pounced on me!" Jasper yelled.

"Everyone SHUT UP! Jasper, Alice go have your fight somewhere else. I want to eat in peace." Emmett ordered. Alice and Jasper got up from the table and went to have a loud discussion in the bedroom everyone else finished eating in silence.

**8:35 a.m Alice and Jasper are in the bedroom.**

"Why the fuck did you blame me for starting this?" Jasper asked.

"Maybe because I didn't want to be the one to come across as a sex-crazed lunatic! This is on you! Take the blame for one thing okay? I'll deal with the rest!" Alice explained.

"I still don't see why you didn't grab Jacob or Carlisle."

"Because Carlisle's old and that would be so wrong and I don't like Jacob! You were the half decent one. Besides...I heard you like me!"

"Damn Emmett he can't keep his big mouth shut!"

Alice laughed. "He didn't tell me...I just know. I have feelings about this type of thing."

"Okay well whatever I still don't think I can trust Emmett with anything. He's always up in my face about something."

"True, but he's a good friend...and he's fun!"

"Then why didn't you pick him?"

"Okay you have so much to learn. That totally goes against the girl code."

"Girl code?"

"Ugh! I'm giving up on you."

**9:30 a.m Tanya, Edward, Jacob and Bella are in the living room.**

"Edward," Tanya started.

Edward turned to face Tanya he was pretty annoyed he had to tear his gaze off of Bella who was having a discussion with Jacob about jobs. "Yes?"

Tanya leaned really close to Edward and kissed him and Jacob saw out of the corner of his eye and smiled as Edward leaned into the kiss and kissed back.

"What are you smiling about?" Bella asked as she turned around to follow Jacob's gaze. Bella was shocked and turned back to face Jacob.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah. Come on let's go into the garden I need some air." Bella got up and took Jacob's hand while they walked into the garden.

"What's up Bella?" Rosalie asked from the poolside.

"Ugh Tanya."

"I never liked her. I just always thought there was something about her that was just...off. Ignore her she's totally getting voted off next week when we have our eviction."

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah. I have already decided who I'm nominating." Rosalie winked.

Edward ran out into the garden then and looked around and when he found Bella he sat down next to her. Bella ignored him and leaned into Jacob and he put his arms around her.

"What's all that about?" Alice asked coming up from the water.

"I don't know I have a feeling that Jacob's trying to steal Bella from Edward." Rosalie replied standing up and going inside Alice followed.

Tanya was sitting in the living room with her iPod and Rosalie went to sit with her while Alice dried herself off.

"How come you have an iPod?" Rosalie asked.

"Wasn't against the rules to bring one." Tanya replied flicking through news articles.

"Yes it was. I believe that's 'contact to the outside world'."

"Oh please like Stephenie knows that and it's too late to take it from me now. So what's got you all hot and bothered anyway?"

"The fact I haven't been able to talk to any of my friends since I came here!"

"Oh my God you're so Beverly Hills. Spare me and go complain to that pixie girl."

"Why did you kiss Edward?" Tanya set her iPod down.

"What?"

"Why did you kiss Edward?"

"How do you know I kissed Edward?"

"Maybe because he came out of here covered in your lipstick. Now answer the question!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"Well you better start because if you can use your iPod to spread rumours so can I!"

"Look I don't know why you care so much about why I kissed Edward. I mean you don't even like him or Bella so why don't you stop trying to save the day and leave me alone. And now that you mention it I should touch up my makeup." Tanya got up taking her iPod with her into the dressing room.

"Bitch!"

**11:00 a.m Edward is in the bedroom.**

"Bella please forgive me!" Edward shouted.

"NO!" Bella yelled back.

Bella had locked herself in the bathroom and Edward was trying to get her out. It wasn't going so well. Edward had tried to explain the kiss with Tanya but wasn't doing a very good job. Bella chose to believe Edward kissed her and that he wanted Tanya more than her so she wasn't going to come out of the bathroom until he admit it.

"Please...I don't like Tanya she kissed me! Why won't you believe me?"

"Because you looked pretty into it and I know for a fact you think she's hotter than me."

"Damn Emmett and his loud mouth!"

"What are you talking about? Alice told me you liked her. Now leave me alone!"

"Bella sweetie? It's Alice and Rosalie we're here for you!" Alice called from behind Edward. Edward stepped to the side while Alice and Rosalie walked into the bathroom.

"What the fuck? Bella please!"

"No Edward go away."

Edward sighed and left the bedroom. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

**DON'T YELL AT ME TO GET THEM BACK TOGETHER! Please don't because well it'll work it out.**

**Thanks to my beta twilight-obssessedYEPTWILIGHT for giving it the once over and the typical review I might get including 'OMG YOU HAVE TO GET THEM BACK TOGETHER'. LOL**

**Please review and tell me what your thoughts are on this.**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, I hope you like this chap. Just speeding it up a little. :P

* * *

**

**Day 8**

**Bella has been avoiding Edward and Tanya. Jacob and her have become pretty close and Edward hates himself of kissing Tanya. Tanya's been trying to get Edward to break up with Bella or at least get over his fascination for her but he can't.**

**Rosalie and Emmett have become a couple and have been fooling around at night. They have been spending every second they can this week and were picked for King and Queen this week.**

**Alice is dying for attention because she hasn't had some in so long and hates Jasper for not doing what she asked him to. Jasper is bored and wants something entertaining to happen. Carlisle and Esme have become pretty close and they spend a lot of time in the sauna.**

**Tanya and Jacob didn't break Edward and Bella up completely because they never said the words so they Tanya and Jacob will be in this week's eviction.**

**12:00 a.m all the housemates are in the living room**

"_This is Stephenie Meyer it's time to pick your nominations for eviction on Friday. Can Alice please come to the diary room?"_

Alice got out of her seat and went into the diary room.

"_Hello Alice. Can you please tell me who your nominees and why."_

"Bella because she's stealing my spotlight! Also Rosalie for the same reason."

"_Okay Alice thank you."_

**The nominations continued in the same way:**

Bella: Um... I think Tanya because she's a bitch for letting Edward kiss her and...Carlisle because he's really fatherly and the whole point of me coming here was to get rid of my dad not get another one!

Carlisle: Tanya because I think she's up to something and Jasper because...he seems like he REALLY wants to go home so we should do him a favour.

Edward: Tanya because she's a bitch for breaking Bella and I up. Jacob because I think he's trying to take Bella from me.

Emmett: I don't really want anyone to go I love them all! Anyway...if I really HAVE to it would be... Alice because she's so loud and annoying and... Jacob he intimidates me.

Esme: I don't want anyone to leave on account of me but I suppose there are a few people who have bugged me... Jasper he constantly swears and tells everyone this is pointless. He wants to go home so I'm sending him. Edward – now I don't know if he really did kiss Tanya but he's causing Bella a lot of pain so I think if he left it'd make things easier for her.

Jasper: Alice seriously. She's so ANNOYING! And so many of her attention seeking plans involve me. I want it to STOP! Edward too...hello emo much?

Rosalie: Jasper because his 'I don't care' attitude is bringing me DOWN. And...Bella I can't put up with her sleep talking anymore.

Jacob: Edward because I hate him for taking Bella first. Rosalie because she treats me like shit.

Tanya: Bella because she took Edward from me. Alice she's a little gossip and won't leave me alone!

**Housemate nominations:**

**Alice: 2**

**Bella: 2**

**Carlisle: 1**

**Edward: 3**

**Emmett: 0**

**Esme: 0**

**Jasper: 2**

**Rosalie: 1**

**Jacob: 2**

**Tanya: 3**

**This means that Tanya, Edward, Jacob, Alice, Jasper and Bella are being put up for eviction.**

**3:00 p.m Tanya, Edward, Jacob, Alice, Jasper and Bella are in the bedroom.**

"I can't believe I'm being put up for eviction!" Alice wailed packing her things.

"None of us can." Jasper said.

"I can." Tanya smiled. "I'm a bitch apparently."

"Why are you happy about that?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. But it's been fun I guess I realized it's time to go back to the real world."

"Okay she is officially crazy." Bella whispered.

Jacob laughed. The housemates were packing for Friday's eviction they just had clothes to do them for the next couple of days. None of them knew what they would do if they left the house though they would probably have to decide because when they leave the house after the eviction show the limo takes them to the airport back to the state they came from.

**3:30 p.m Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie are in the living room.**

"Thanks for not nominating me guys!" Emmett yelled. "I love it here and it'd be a shame if I had to go back to Tennessee."

"We don't want you to go anyway Emmett we like you here." Rosalie smiled.

"Thanks Rose." Emmett put his arm around her.

"Yes it is nice not to worry about going back to our homes. Nice to have a change for while." Carlisle said.

"Yeah even so...it'd be great if Tanya or someone left. Not Bella or Edward but the others." Rosalie whispered.

"Oh I know. I don't have good feelings about Tanya." Esme shook her head.

"Neither do I. Edward wouldn't kiss her; he has obvious feelings for Bella." Carlisle agreed.

* * *

? POV

I can't wait to go to the house in three days! This is going to be something! I've never ever been on something like this and I just know it'd be great experience.

It was so nice of Jane to offer me a spot on the show! But I wonder why she asked me to come in three days...

Well whatever it is it doesn't matter as long as I go and no one makes me change my mind. I'm all packed and so excited today! One more night out with the girls and some glitz and glam and I'm ready for that show!

I wonder what everyone there is like...

* * *

****

Okay so I want YOUR SAY. There is a poll on my profile with the people who are up for eviction on it. You have 2 weeks to vote! And whoever has the most votes goes! Also you need to pick carefully. Whoever you evict changes the outcome of the mystery person. :P

PLEASE REVIEW you can also use that to evict people!

2 weeks people!

xx


	10. Chapter 11

**Here's the eviction show based on what YOU want! I know I said 2 weeks but it's pretty clear who everyone wanted to kick out.

* * *

**

Jane's POV

I woke up and took a look at the calendar on my wall opposite my bed this morning and fell back onto my mattress and groaned. Today was eviction day so it should be fun for the viewers at least. This is not one of my favourite things to do because as always there is a lot of rehearsal.

I had a million and one things to do today as always and I was thankful I got a break in between eviction shows but even two weeks wasn't enough from this show. I got up and got dressed and grabbed the dry-cleaners bag with my outfit in it and was out the door and off to the house immediately - the earlier the start the better.

When I reached the front of the house things were being set up and I walked straight to my trailer before anything. Irina my P.A was there already with a clipboard and headset. She was trained so well I don't know what I'd do without her. I smiled at her and sat down it was going to be a long day.

"Hey Jane," Irina smiled and handed me a bagel.

"Hey Irina, no thanks can't eat. It's going to be a busy day and I can't stay long." I replied.

"Eat it, don't you remember the last time you didn't eat anything all day and collapsed minutes before the live show?"

"Okay yeah sorry." I took the bagel from her and she also gave me some coffee. "So, any news?"

"Um...press seemed to have calmed down except for the big Edward, Bella and Tanya love triangle and the eviction tonight. _She _wants to talk to you before the show. And you have to take a break sometime today to look at the latest house footage and to put together the best and worst clips of the evictees."

"Typical Friday." I replied taking a sip of coffee.

* * *

3rd person POV

**Day 11 (eviction day) 9:00 a.m all the housemates are in the living room talking about the eviction.**

"Who do you think will go?" Alice asked. She hoped it wasn't her I mean what had she done to deserve to leave?

"You," Tanya replied. Tanya had a feeling she would leave but really didn't care anymore.

"Bitch, what about the rest of you?" Alice asked trying to be positive. _I won't leave I am the star people only watch this show because of ME! _Alice kept telling herself.

"I second Tanya. Alice you're annoying so it's obvious you're going." Jasper replied.

"I thought you liked me!" Alice wailed.

Jasper did have feelings for Alice he just didn't want to say because he wanted to keep his rep as the guy who doesn't care. _If only Alice knew_... Jasper thought as he looked at Alice's fallen face.

"Tanya," Edward said breaking the awkward silence. He was staring at Tanya like she was some evil woman cast upon him to ruin all chances he had with Bella. Tanya glared back giving him a pissed off sound.

"I refuse to think anyone would leave." Esme smiled. "We all have a right to stay here."

"Yeah but you still voted so that must mean you want someone to go. Who is it?" Rosalie pressed.

"Alright...Jasper..." Everyone gasped, Jasper looked unconcerned. "Only because I don't think he wants to be here and I was just trying to help..."

"You're not helping anyone." Jasper replied. He was secretly hurt that Esme would want him to leave. "Did you ever think that I wanted the prize money too?" Esme frowned and was disappointed in herself for making Jasper feel bad.

"Tanya," Carlisle said hoping to draw attention away from Esme. "She's causing a lot of fuss. Edward and Bella were happy before she was involved." Bella flinched she thought her name put together with Edward's sounded perfect even if she knew they would never be. Edward flinched too he missed Bella so much they hadn't spoken for days.

"Tanya," Bella whispered. Tanya was surprised at how many people disliked her. She didn't know that what she did was so bad, she understood Alice and Bella but Carlisle? And she wasn't too sure on Edward because she knew that Edward liked her back.

"Edward," Jacob smiled rubbing Bella's arm soothingly. Edward glared at him and Bella flinched again. She didn't understand why Jacob didn't like Edward, at first she thought it was because Jacob was being supportive of her when she truly hated Edward but she started to see that Jacob really does hate Edward.

"You know just because I'm gone doesn't mean that Bella will want to be with you." Edward said surprisingly calm.

"Yeah well she clearly doesn't want to be with you so back off."

"Guys don't fight!" Esme pleaded.

"Me!" Rosalie exclaimed making the boys calm down. "I want to leave!"

"Why Rose?" Emmett asked. Emmett would hate it if Rosalie left the house because now they were officially going out and Emmett would hate to lose contact with her.

"Because real life sucks ass. I want to live the way I used to." Rosalie replied. "But don't worry Emmett I'll always love you. Maybe when you leave you and I can live in my parents' summer house. It'll be so much fun!"

"Yeah!" Emmett smiled. "I don't want anyone to leave. I love you guys so much but if I had to...Jacob."

"What have I ever done to you?" Jacob asked.

"You intimidate me."

"How?"

"You have a stronger build! It makes me feel bad about myself."

"Look who turned into a girl over night. Better watch out Rosalie he'll be stealing your oestrogen tablets next."

"SHUT UP ABOUT MY EMMETT!" Rosalie yelled at Jacob.

"Yeah and I want you out too Blondie." Jacob said back to Rosalie.

"Well we'll just have to see." Rosalie sneered.

"I really want...Bella to leave." Alice said making everyone turn their attention to her. Alice smiled she loved the attention and was thankful it was back on her. "She's such an attention whore and a slut. I mean come on you can't have Edward AND Jacob pick a side!"

"Speaking of attention whores..." Bella muttered. "AND I AM NOT A SLUT!" Bella yelled.

"Yes you are! Pick a side!"

"I don't have a side! What the hell?"

"Pick a guy! I just said side because they're on different sides of the room."

Everyone looked at Bella. Edward wished that she would pick him; they've had a connection ever since the first night. Jacob held on tighter to Bella she was not going to leave him; he was so close to getting her. Bella felt really embarrassed and blushed she wasn't used to the attention and decided to think logically. Jacob was her friend, a close friend who had been really supportive and Edward was... Edward was everything Bella wanted to a man, but she decided she couldn't make the decision that way. If she did, people would think she was shallow so Bella got up and sat in the middle of the room.

"That's not a side," Alice complained.

"I know. I'm not picking a side. I refuse to. Jacob is my friend and E-Edward is...m-my..." Bella stuttered.

"Ugh come on!" Rosalie whined. "You have no idea do you Bella? Jacob is CLEARLY the re-bound guy and Edward's your ex who's moved on. GET OVER IT!"

"SHUT UP!" Bella yelled. "It's not your life that everyone wants to pry into."

"Well I wish it was because trust me it'd be a lot more interesting than trying to pick between two guys. PICK!"

"NO!"

**1:00 p.m Bella and Esme are in the bedroom**

"I want to go home!" Bella sobbed into Esme's shoulder. She got into a fight with Rosalie and Alice over picking a boy and now was crying to Esme about it. Bella didn't know what the big deal was she liked both boys but didn't want to pick it was impossible she needed them both.

"Oh Sweetie it's okay! I know you're not sure what to do but it'll come." Esme whispered.

"I know but I keep thinking I'm going to mess up! One of them is going to get hurt no matter what and I don't want that to happen!"

"Well everyone gets hurt someway even if you try to prevent it from happening and you just have to accept it. Trust me I know."

"I guess I don't want to be a people pleaser all my life but...I just can't stay here any longer. I want people to VOTE ME OUT!"

"Bella you shouldn't do this just because of some mean girls and boy trouble. Forget about them and focus on what you want."

"But I don't know what I want!"

"You'll find out soon enough."

**1:30 p.m Rosalie and Alice are by the pool.**

"Oh my God she's such a baby!" Rosalie complained. They were talking about Bella, Rosalie felt that Bella wasn't exactly meant to be on TV and Alice thought the same – but for different reasons.

"I KNOW! And an attention whore! Did you SEE the way she made that scene earlier?" Alice agreed.

"I KNOW! What is this the Bella show?"

"Exactly, God can't she give someone else a chance to be in the spotlight?"

"Yeah I know,"

**7:00 p.m everyone is getting ready for the eviction show tonight.**

"OH MY GOD! Show starts in an hour I NEED SOMETHING TO WEAR!" Alice exclaimed. Alice wanted something that would make her stand out I mean if she was going to be evicted she might as well look good.

"How about wearing your birthday suit?" Rosalie smirked.

"No thanks. I am pretty sure that's against the rules."

"It wasn't in the handbook."

"Oh but come on it's a general rule besides I don't want to cause a riot or anything."

"I bet she does." Bella said under her breath. Esme heard and laughed.

"So what are you _two _wearing?" Alice asked staring at Bella and Esme.

"Why do you care?" Bella asked.

"Because I want to think if I do leave I'd have taught you one thing. Better fashion sense now let me see your clothes."

"Can't been packed away in my suitcase."

"Ugh fine wear whatever the fuck you want but if you stay and I stay then you are going to HAVE to take my advice."

"Yeah whatever."

**7:30p.m the boys are in the bedroom.**

"What do you think is going on over there?" Edward asked. He was sick of hearing Alice's shrill voice every five minutes.

"Shoe fight." Emmett laughed.

"Don't laugh! Rosalie hit me with a Jimmy Choo once. It hurt like fuck!" Jacob complained.

"What the hell is a 'Jimmy Choo'?" Jasper asked. "And why do you know what it is?"

"It's a stiletto heel shoe. And I know because when she hit me with it I picked it up and looked at the label before throwing it back at her."

"I think someone's a little gay," Jasper sang.

"You're one to talk girl hair."

"So if there was a shoe fight wouldn't we hear smashing of mirrors and things from the dressing room?" Carlisle asked trying to get off the topic of gays.

"They could use flat shoes," Emmett said.

Edward smirked. "Do they own _flat _shoes?"

"...no...Rosalie doesn't even have flat slippers. They have like a three inch heel!"

"Wow, that's so crazy." Jacob shook his head. "Just because they want to be taller."

"No actually most girls want guys who are taller than them. The heels just look better." Edward informed them.

"Okay maybe I was wrong. Edward, YOUR the gay one. I have no idea what Bella saw in you." Emmett replied throwing a pillow at Edward.

Edward winced at the words 'Bella' and 'saw' he still hadn't gotten over her and he knew she wasn't over him. He caught the pillow and set it down on the ground.

Jane's POV

I was sitting in my trailer taking time to watch the latest in the house. Now that everyone was used to the house and the cameras their true colours started to show. I have no idea how to cope with tonight. At least I'd only be talking to one of the housemates.

"Jane? About half an hour until show time." Kate said popping her head around the door I nodded.

"Hey Kate you wouldn't happen to know who's most likely to get kicked out tonight do you?" I asked.

"Um..." Kate checked her clipboard. "Tanya. She's a right bitch and everyone just wants her out."

"Okay. Should be fun. From what I've seen from today she can be a bitch but she seems like she could be a nice friend if you got to know her."

"Yeah she does...anyway I have to go more problems with the limo tonight."

"Okay good luck!" I called and Kate was gone. I sat there looking at what was happening live in the house. There was silence throughout the house. Which was a first. No one seemed to be talking to one another. I wondered why but maybe there was something I missed.

3rd person POV

**7:30 p.m all of the housemates were in the living room.**

"_This is Stephenie Meyer can Tanya please come to the diary room."_

Tanya got up and walked to the diary room feeling the stares of all her housemates. She sighed and went into the room.

"Hey Steph, what do you want?" Tanya asked she was bored of waiting around.

"_Tanya it's about the eviction."_

"Oh I know. I'm out of here right?"

"_Looks like it. I want you to do me one last favour before you go."_

"Why? I've caused enough shit and possibly ruined someone's life. Now what?"

"_I want you to make a big scene when you leave."_

"No thanks. If you want someone to do that you pick Alice. Not me. I do not want my last impression to be a total diva or attention whore. That's not me. I'd rather leave my rep as the heartbreaker bitch."

"_Well that's fine the choice is yours."_

"Is it really? I mean you are taking control of my life so I'm finding this hard to believe."

"_If you want a good way home then make a scene. Make it entertaining for the viewers."_

"Fine but if I don't get the best fucking flight I've ever had then I am suing."

"_I keep to my word."_

"So you say..."

"_Please go now the show's about to start."_

"Okay bye."

Tanya left the room and went back to where the rest of the housemates were. Everyone was sitting silently waiting for the flat screen TV that was on the wall beside the door to turn on.

* * *

Jane's POV

I smiled as I turned the TV off. I always felt happy when I took a look at the house right before the eviction show started. Everyone feared the worst and looked up to me to give them the news.

"Jane,"

I smiled it was _her_. "Yes?"

"Can you please ask Tanya these questions when she leaves the house?"

"Yes of course. But how do you know Tanya is leaving?"

"You know the rules the polls close an hour before the eviction show airs. But you still tell people to vote to make them think it's fair."

"That's illegal."

"So? It hasn't stopped us before. Now go you're on!"

Kate knocked on my door so I took another look at the woman and the question cards before adding them to the pile I already had and took to the stage. I was ready for anything that came at me and tonight that was a lot.

"Hello and welcome to Stephenie Meyer's House the eviction show!" I announced happily at the camera. You would never believe my smile was forced I had been doing this for at least four years now so I knew what to do. "Because it's our first eviction show we are going to take a sneak peek in on how everyone is doing right now."

I turned around to the big screen on the outside of the house it showed all the housemates sitting quietly, some more patient than others. Then I turned back to the camera. "Okay so remember you can vote until half eight but that's when we close the polls. So to vote please go online because our telephone lines are blocked for the night. Sorry for the inconvenience. So for the next half an hour I'm going to show you the highlights from the past two weeks in the house."

**Two Weeks Highlights:**

**Day 1: **Clips of the housemates arriving.

**Day 2: **Breakfast disaster

**Day 3: **King and Queen

**Day 4: **Tanya kissing Edward

"Okay now I guess that wasn't much but there is more drama yet to come. Let's take a little look at this video message our new housemate has sent us!" I met the new housemate and she seems really nice but who am I to say, I'm not the one who will be living with her. On the big screen a young woman came on screen that had her face blurred out so we couldn't see her.

"Hey guys!" The girl's cherry voice boomed. "I am so excited to come to the house! But I'm super sad that someone has to leave for me to come. But I promise that with me this season will be the best yet! I'm a little young to be on the show but my parents said it was cool so I hope you're all ready because I am going to whip these oldies into shape!" The girl laughed and the video ended.

"She's a nice girl who seems happy enough to be here but will she be able to tame the drama?" I asked. "Okay so I know this is what you all want to see...Bella's sleep talking montage!"

The screen showed the bedroom in the house at night. They began cycling through all of Bella's sleep talking habits. The funniest one was the night that Bella had first come to the house screeching at the top of her voice – in her sleep – "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!" I am pretty sure that you can't write that stuff and its way more entertaining than if we did write it.

"Okay so it's almost time to see who you voted out of the house but I think we have one more montage video. It's Alice's diva fits!"

The screen went through the various bitch fits that Alice had had the past two weeks. Most of them being about little things like not changing in front of cameras, screaming at Bella and complaining about her hair and makeup that was running out.

I laughed and sat down on the chair onstage and looked into the camera lens that was in front of me. "Okay so now it's time to talk to the house."

3rd person POV

All the housemates were starting to get bored and then Jane's face appeared on the screen. "This is Jane, you are live on HBO please do not swear."

"FUCK YOU! YOU CAN'T FUCKING TELL US WHAT TO FUCKING DO!" Jacob yelled.

"I can now reveal that the first person leaving the house is..." Jane paused.

"TELL US!" The housemates yelled.

"Tanya!" The crowd behind Jane started to boo.

Tanya's POV

Oh well you know it was supposed to happen but when Jane said my name I was totally shocked. I didn't think I would actually leave. I mean why the hell did people want me to leave? I'm a good person!

"Tanya you have one minute to say your goodbyes I'm coming to get you!" Jane yelled over the booing.

"_Tanya you have been evicted please leave Stephenie Meyer's House." _Started ringing through the house.

Everyone got up and hugged me goodbye...almost everyone Edward and Bella just sat there. So I decided to make a move. I pushed out of the crowd of people around me and leaped on Edward and kissed him again. If I was going to cause I riot I might as well do it right. Edward didn't move for a minute and then he really got into it. Well I couldn't really tell her was still pretty much in shock so I moaned and then got off of him.

"Mmm. A few more minutes with you and I could have been in heaven." I winked as I left the house deciding to smash the flat screen with my suitcase on the way out the door.

As I walked out the door to the audience they booed and I laughed. It was fun being known as a hated bitch but I knew I'd be back to win Stephenie Meyer's Ultimate Housemate title when the show was tanked. So I went to meet Jane and sat down on the chair opposite her.

"Wow what an exit," Jane said.

"I know of course. You don't think I do things half way do you?" I asked.

"No, so Tanya how was the house?"

"Oh you know the same as any other college dorm I would imagine. It's a shame I didn't get to stay I really think I could have made a difference to the place..."

"Well you certainly left an impression on the housemates. So did you have any friends?"

"No not in the house I didn't like them. Not one of them saw me for me. Just because I am a bitch doesn't mean that I don't have feelings. They made me feel like I had done some major 'the earth will be destroyed' thing and they've all shunned me one time or another."

"Interesting...so what are your plans now?"

"Not too sure just as long as I'm back one day." I smiled.

"Maybe you will be, now let's take a look at the clips from the best and worse times you've had in the house."

I watched the screen as there were a lot of clips. Most of them were me random bitching and others were causing trouble. To be honest when I looked at the screen I thought I did a pretty good job at fucking the group up but I know I shouldn't have. I smiled anyway as the last clip was my exit of the house.

"So Tanya that's it, I'm sorry it's been short but these shows normally are."

"It's okay Jane. I'll be back for the final."

"I know so who do you think will win?"

"My Edward! If he doesn't then I don't know what I'll do."

"Well it was nice having you here Tanya. We'll see you at the finale."

I smiled and walked off the stage and into the limo waiting at the end of the red carpet. Finally I got to go home!

* * *

3rd person POV

**9:00 p.m all the housemates are in the living room.**

"Oh my God," Bella said, "that bitch."

"I know but come on we can't do anything about her now." Jacob replied.

"Can we please clean the mess up Tanya made by smashing the TV? I think we might be getting a new housemate." Carlisle said.

"How do you know?" Jasper asked.

"Because there is a note on the door of the diary room telling us we're getting a new housemate."

"Oh,"

* * *

? POV

_Here goes nothing! _I thought as I pushed open the door to reveal my new home for the next six months.

* * *

**Hehe. Okay I know you probably already know who is going to be the new housemate but let's face it how could you NOT know. If you don't then you have to wait for the next update! I don't know when that will be maybe it'll be tomorrow but you know I'm sorry if it's not soon.**

**My beta didn't look at this chap because I don't think I need her to but she'll prob read it and tell me otherwise. :P**

**Lot's of thanks to the voters! And if you didn't vote but read the story then think about this: YOU MIGHT HAVE CHANGED THE VOTE! Please vote next time!**

**But right now I'm asking for reviews. They make my day in every way. :)**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 12

**Okay so you all must have guessed right at one stage who the housemate was and I was gonna be mean and change the person all together but then I decided not to. But that's because I decided to mean at the end. You'll see. ;)**

**Remember the thing I said ages ago about the people's thoughts. It's back again.**

**

* * *

**

3rd Person POV

**Day 11 9:00 p.m all the housemates are in the living room.**

The door opened and everyone's head flew in the direction of it.

A girl of about 15 walked into the room. She had bronze coloured hair that went down to her shoulders in soft curls, deep brown eyes, creamy skin, and a small smile on her face. She let go of her suitcase and set her cardigan on top of it and looked around at the other nine housemates she'd be living with.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa, Vanessa Wolfe." The girl spoke softly.

Alice: SHE'S PRETTIER THAN ME NO WAY.

Bella: She seems nice. I like her already.

Carlisle: Oh great ANOTHER teenage girl...

Edward: I hope _she _doesn't try to kiss me.

Emmett: She's so pretty...I think she'll be the best housemate yet!

Esme: She seems like a sweet girl. I just hope she doesn't cause drama.

Jasper: Now she's what I'd date...

Jacob: She's perfect.

"What are you looking at?" Vanessa said wondering what was going on, all the housemates were still staring at her wide eyed and open mouthed.

"N-nothing," Alice said quickly shaking her head and then rushing up to Vanessa. "Hey I'm Alice, nice to meet you."

"Hi Alice, does anyone else wanna say anything or will I just have to guess your names?"

Suddenly all the housemates came to their senses and introduced themselves to Vanessa she seemed a bit overwhelmed but then got used to the attention. The only person who was still sitting dumbfounded was Jacob.

"So are you gonna talk or what?" Vanessa asked coming over to sit beside Jacob. Jacob blinked a few times and tried to speak but his mouth was dry.

"This is Jacob; he's a little slow so you just have to give him time." Bella smiled punching Jacob in the arm.

"Oh you mean like he's mentally retarded?"

"Something like that." Bella laughed.

"H-hi I'm Jacob," Jacob managed to say after a minute.

"Hi Jacob I'm Vanessa." Vanessa smiled.

Jacob's POV

_Vanessa, _**Vanessa**, Vanessa. I need help. She's perfect. She's amazing. I-I've only just met her. But she's like an angel. I just wonder...but what about Bella?

I turned to look at Bella who was laughing with Vanessa she looked happy but I knew she needed me. I had given up hope she'd want to be with me but I knew she stills needs me as a friend. I won't let her down she's important to me but I still want to get Vanessa's attention.

I'll just have to see. I don't want to blow Bella off for another girl. That's not me, I won't be like Edward.

3rd Person POV

**10:00 p.m Edward and Bella are in the garden.**

Bella was glaring at Esme who had left the garden. She knew Esme was doing this to get her and Edward back together and as much as Bella wanted that she still didn't entirely trust Edward.

"What do you think of Vanessa?" Edward asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"She's nice and everyone seems to like her." Bella replied.

_At least she's talking to me. _Edward thought. "Bella..."

"Edward what? I mean is what you're gonna say really important?"

"It depends which way you take it."

"Okay so what's so important then?"

"I just wanted to let you know..."

"That you didn't kiss Tanya? I figured that out when she leaped on you and you didn't really respond..." Bella felt like an idiot for not believing Edward from the start.

Bella shuddered when a light breeze came by and Edward pulled her closer to him but didn't drop his arm after Bella said she was fine.

**10:30 p.m all the housemates except Bella and Edward are in the living room.**

"Move it Emmett I wanna see!" Rosalie said pulling Emmett away from the window so she could look. All of the housemates were spying on Edward and Bella. They were still cuddled up on the grass together.

"What's the big deal with them?" Vanessa asked Jacob.

"Oh Edward and Bella broke up and this is them making up." Jacob replied not really interested anymore.

"Okay,"

"It won't last," Rosalie said coming away from the window. "Whenever one of them is voted off they will not come and find the other one again. These shows are stupid like that."

"What about us Rose?" Emmett asked concerned.

"Oh it's the same for us."

"Thanks..."

"Well unless you wanna get serious but I don't...unless you're a real man with a proper job, comes from a good family, wants kids, will come to me when I call, pick your phone up when it rings once, listens to me all the time and – EMMETT ARE YOU LISTENING?"

**11:00 p.m Edward and Bella are still in the garden.**

"It has been a lonely week for me," Edward said hugging Bella tighter.

"Well Jacob's being so nice and everything but he's being _too _nice." Bella replied.

"I don't think you have to worry about him anymore." Edward said looking behind him into the house. Jacob was staring at Vanessa wide eyed and open mouthed possibly even drooling the tiniest bit.

"Wha-?" Bella turned to see what Edward was looking at. "Oh thank God. Someone else to comfort 24/7." Bella laughed.

"Edward, Bella come in!" Alice exclaimed coming through the door to break up their moment. "We're gonna play Dares!" Alice rushed back into the house her evil mind whirling she had so many questions and dares for people.

Edward and Bella got up and walked into the living room to meet the rest of the housemates. No one knew what had brought on Alice's sudden urge to play dares but maybe she was just bored so they all played as well. No harm could be done...right?

* * *

**First: It's Vanessa Wolfe because Renesmee Cullen was not going to fit into this if you get what I mean but it's still Renesmee. :) If you remember BD...**

**So things are looking up for everyone...kind of. Stephenie Meyer has only just begun her games and so has Alice.**

**If you haven't read any of my other stories you have to know sometimes I have an evil streak. :P It's not a big thing but you know...yeah... ;)**

**Review and help me think of dares because tbh I don't have any right now. :P**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, Sorry about not updating! It wasn't French! (That much) but I hope this chap makes up for it! I mean I totally forgot about the dare thing until I came to write it. :P OH and I changed it to dares because truth is boring. LOL.**

**

* * *

**

Everyone was sitting in the living room looking at Alice as she sat in the centre. She had decided to be the Dares master and all dares have to come through her. No one complained they had been starting to get bored lately and this game was bound to make things interesting.

"_This is the Stephenie Meyer house can Alice please come to the diary room."_

"Oh my God does she ever leave us alone?" Alice huffed and got up and walked to the diary room. She sat down in the golden chair and folded her legs up underneath her. _I better not be in trouble because I've been SO good this week! _Alice thought looking squarely at the camera lens.

"_Alice I have a proposition for you,"_

"What?"

"_You're the dares master right?" _Alice nodded. _"Well then I have a dare. But you have to wait until all the housemates are about to go to sleep. If you pass the secret task you get to have your iPad."_

"You have my iPad?" Alice gasped.

"_Yes, we have all the housemates' prized possessions. So if you want yours then you have to follow my instructions." _Alice nodded eagerly she'd do anything to have her iPad. _"So tonight you will get all the housemates to do one last final dare. All of you will stay up as long as possible tonight. Whoever falls asleep first is pranked, any type of prank you want we have supplies in the supply room beside the kitchen and whoever falls asleep second gets a new wardrobe, third to sleep gets a haircut and the others that fall asleep have to go a week without their luxury items. Whoever stays awake the longest gets their prized possession back but if that's not you then tough luck. Just remember if you can get all the housemates to play you can have the iPad back – for a while."_

"I won't let you down! I am very persuasive." Alice smiled and walked out of the diary room. Everyone watched her as she sat back down in the middle of the room they all thought she'd take a bitch fit or something.

"Oh she wanted nothing important. She just wants to know if this game is going to be safe or some shit like that." Alice explained. Everyone relaxed; Alice was being really out of character. "Okay so I think we should go in alphabetical order because well it's always been that way and it's easier."

"So that's you Alice," Bella smiled.

"Oh yeah," Alice laughed she had completely forgotten she was first! "Well I guess I can't hear my _own _dare so you guys go ahead!"

Everyone got up and went to the far side of the room in a huddle. Alice looked over scared of what they could do to her, she knew she'd been a bitch and right now she couldn't have regretted it more.

"I think we should make this really bad." Rosalie whispered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But what is so bad that even Alice couldn't think of it?" Jasper asked.

"What about we..." Edward started.

"GOT IT!" Bella yelled excitedly and everyone sat back in their places.

"So?" Alice asked nervously.

"We want you to go without makeup and your stylish clothes for a week!" Bella smiled.

"NO!" Alice yelled. _Remember your doing this for your iPad! _Alice thought and sighed. "Fine no big deal..."

"Good. Starting now sweetie." Esme smiled sweetly.

Alice stomped off to the bedroom and returned a few minutes later in simple clothes and no makeup. Everyone gasped at the sight of Alice looking remotely _human _and not like an airbrushed model in a magazine.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm human too. So...BELLA!" Alice looked at her evilly. Bella groaned.

Emmett got up and whispered in Alice's ear and looked like a very excited little boy on Christmas as Alice nodded. Rosalie gave Emmett a confused look but Emmett just shook his head. Alice turned to Bella.

"Bella, kiss...JACOB!" Alice squealed.

Bella looked over at Jacob, he had his arm around Vanessa but his eyes lit up but then he remembered about Vanessa and he just stared back blankly at Bella. _Oh sure now she has to kiss me..._ Jacob thought. Bella didn't move for a minute she'd just got Edward back and didn't want to lose him again over a misunderstanding. Edward patted Bella's shoulder and nodded letting her know it was okay so she went over to beside Jacob.

"Conditions?" Bella asked.

"Emmett?" Alice turned to him.

"Um...well... OH. Sorry Edward your gonna hate me but I want them to go ALL out. Has to last for about three minutes, gotta use some tongue and well...whatever else you got but you can't go to second base!" Emmett smiled.

There was a long pause before Bella leaned in to kiss Jacob. At first it was really awkward but a minute after both of them got used to the feeling of one another's lips and started to really get into it. No one was timing them they just stared in shock as Bella and Jacob continued to make out. The only person remotely pissed off was Edward.

Jacob was so close to second base and so that's when Emmett said they could stop. They parted instantly and Bella all but leaped back to her seat across the room back to Edward. It was quiet for a minute and then Alice started again. "CARLISLE'S TURN!"

It was quiet while people thought and then Jasper got up and whispered in Alice's ear. She laughed and nodded and Jasper went to sit back down.

"Carlisle, a little birdie told me you've been hiding a secret from us. What is it?" Alice asked.

"Isn't that more of a question than a dare?" Carlisle protested.

"Fine...I DARE you to show us your secret!"

Carlisle got up and everyone followed him as he went out into the garden to the garden shed. Esme looked a bit disappointed, she and Carlisle had become really close friends because of their little secret hide out and now everyone was going to know about it. Carlisle sighed and pushed the door open. Everyone gasped and went inside. The sauna was small, only about three or four people could fit into it at a time but everyone loved it, they all felt they needed time to relax and get away from the cameras...or so they thought.

Suddenly Rosalie slapped Carlisle in the arm – hard. Carlisle cried out in pain and everyone turned to look at Rosalie and Carlisle.

"Dick! Why didn't you tell me? I could have been using WEEKS ago but you didn't tell us! I would look beautiful now if it wasn't for you! But now I'm all stressed and I'm getting hideous zits and blackheads! UGH!" Rosalie yelled and stormed off inside.

Emmett ran after her as everyone else followed. Of course everyone was mad at Carlisle for keeping a secret but not everyone was _that _mad. When Rosalie had calmed down they continued the game.

The game was fun and everyone had equally annoying dares.

Edward had to _kiss _Jasper thanks to Emmett. Emmett had to dress up like a fairy for the rest of the night thanks to Alice. Esme had to give a list of ten things she _hated _about every housemate (which is hard...for Esme anyway). Jasper had to sing a song about the South thanks to Esme. Rosalie had to give a list of ten things she _liked _about every housemate (it was hard) thanks to Carlisle. Jacob had to stay in the same bed as Emmett tonight (still pending) thanks to Vanessa. Vanessa had to _kiss _Alice thanks to Rosalie.

Everyone had their turn once and now it was time for Alice's plan to work.

"_This is Stephenie Meyer can all housemates please go to bed."_

"Aw damn and we were having _so _much _fun_." Jasper laughed.

"Yeah it's a shame." Edward agreed. He was just glad he didn't have to kiss anyone other than Bella again.

"Wait! One more dare please?" Alice pleaded.

"What now?" Emmett asked. He liked his fairy costume...he really did but it was very...tight.

"It's for everyone." Alice started. Everyone paid full attention to her. "Well I was wondering. Okay so if we all see who can stay up the longest, and if you fall asleep you'll regret it."

"Alice what do you mean regret it?" Esme asked.

"Well you'll have to see." Alice winked.

Everyone thought for a while and nodded in agreement. No one was going to back out like a pussy and no one was going to fall asleep. Or so they thought.

"Stephenie keep the lights on in the bedroom we'll need them." Alice smiled.

* * *

**WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN. :O**

**Well even I don't know because I NEVER think THAT far ahead. lol. But don't worry you'll find out soon enough. I just want to let you know I can't update as much as I used to because of school. But you'll still love my updates. Right?**

**Thanks to twilight-obsessedYEPTWILIGHT (With ONE 's' she changed it :O lol) for her dare ideas and epic beta-ing also thanks to XxDaAshersxX for help too and she wanted a shout out. :P**

**REVIEW and tell me what you thought of my dares and place bets to see who will fall asleep!**

**xx**


	13. Chapter 14

**IT'S HERE. I felt bad for not having updated and have stuck to it and well here you are! I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

**00:00 all of the housemates are in the bedroom**

The sleeping arrangements that Stephenie had provided for the housemates was long gone. Bella and Edward shared a bed, Jacob was staying with Emmett for his dare, Rosalie was on her own, Jasper was also on his own, Vanessa was told by Stephenie she would be queen and so she was sleeping in the middle of the room, Esme and Carlisle shared a bed (they had become really close lately) and Alice was on her own.

"Emmett can you take your fairy costume off?" Jacob asked pushing Emmett's wing out of his way.

"NO it's a dare and if I don't keep this on all night they can do bad things to me!" Emmett protested.

"Fine,"

Emmett's fairy costume was pink, almost like what girls wear for ballet but with giant pink glittery wings and a wand, oh and you can't forget about the wig and the pretty fairy glitter makeup.

"So we just have to sit up and that's it?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah and you DON'T want to be the one to fall asleep first!" Alice replied.

"You have an evil plan don't you?" Jacob asked.

Alice just smiled and went to her bedside drawer to take out a notepad and pen; she began drawing pictures of all the things she missed at home.

Everyone sat staring into space for a while and then eventually decided to spend the time talking and things. About an hour later no one was even in the bedroom anymore.

**1:00 a.m Rosalie, Emmett and Jacob are in the bedroom**

Emmett, Rosalie AND Jacob were all in the same bed. Let's just say the bed wasn't very big and when Emmett was wearing his huge fairy wings the space was even smaller. Jacob really wanted Emmett out of his bed but Emmett was content on staying and helping Jacob fulfil his dare, as well as his own.

"Oh Emmett!" Rosalie giggled as Emmett started to feel her up.

"UGH!" Jacob complained. "Emmett can I PLEASE LEAVE?"

"NO! If you leave the dare is broken and then you could be doomed!" Emmett replied.

"That may be but it's better than the touchy-feely festival going on here!"

"Let him go Emmett...there are so many other fun things we can do...especially when you're wearing a fairy costume." Rosalie whispered into Emmett's ear.

"BYE JAKE!" Emmett yelled literally kicking Jacob out of the bed.

Jacob didn't care if they were about to have loud sex he just wanted out of there before it started. He walked into the living room where Edward, Bella, Vanessa and Alice were, he didn't have to think twice to take the seat next to Vanessa.

"Hey you broke your dare!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"I know I'm sorry! But if I stayed in that room two more minutes with Rosalie and Emmett...I was worried in case there was a threesome." Jacob replied.

"They're going to have sex on TV?" Bella asked.

"I don't know but if you hear what sounds like a woman screaming through an orgasm I'm gonna say yeah."

"Thanks Jake you put the worst mental images into my head."

"Bella you pervert!" Alice yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Bella took the pillow that Edward's head was resting on and threw it at her. The pillow missed Alice and Edward's head banged off of the couch.

"Wha-WHAT?" Edward screamed. He looked around. "N-no I wasn't sleeping..."

"Oh my God Edward are you okay?" Bella asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah I'm okay Bella."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive,"

"O-okay,"

"You guys are boring and Bella your hand-eye coordination SUCKS. I'm going to see who's awake and who's not." Alice said getting up throwing the pillow back at Bella and walking out of the living room into the garden.

Alice went into the sauna where Esme, Carlisle and Jasper were. She kept quiet so they didn't know she was there and peeked through the glass window, but she couldn't see anything because of the steam. "If I'm going to do this I have to get in there." Alice whispered to herself.

So she did. Alice undressed grabbed a towel and walked into the sauna. The boys looked up at her when she came in and she sat beside Jasper. Esme's head was rested against Carlisle's shoulder, her eyes closed. Alice smiled and thought about what she could do to Esme.

"Is she asleep?" Alice asked Carlisle.

"Yes, I tried to keep her awake but I just decided to let her be." Carlisle replied.

"Can you help me take her to the bedroom?"

"Okay,"

Alice and Carlisle got up and lifted Esme out of the sauna. Well Carlisle did Alice just danced happily beside him. They walked into the bedroom and ran out.

"What?" Edward asked.

"R-Rosalie...and...Emmett...AAAHHH!" Alice screamed.

Just to verify what Alice was talking about Rosalie screamed out in pleasure.

Everyone in the living room burst out laughing.

"What?" Alice demanded.

"You must be deaf, that's been going on for five minutes." Bella complained.

"Oh _great_."

**1:00 a.m Esme and Jasper are asleep in the bedroom. Jacob and Vanessa are by the pool.**

Vanessa yawned. "How are you staying awake?"

"I don't know, it takes a lot for me to get tired I guess." Jacob replied.

"Well if I fall asleep you have permission to push me into the pool."

"I wouldn't do that,"

"Why? Do you want me to get a new haircut?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Alice is working with Stephenie. They are planning this. Esme is getting pranked, Jasper is getting a new wardrobe and the next person to fall asleep is getting a new haircut. I heard Alice laughing in the bedroom and talking to herself."

"I see, well then yes I will push you into the pool."

"Okay thanks, just let me change. I love this outfit!"

Jacob laughed and Vanessa ran off to change. Bella came out to the pool and sat beside Jacob.

"Hey Jake,"

"Hey Bella, how are you holding up?"

"I'm more awake than others. I've been trying to keep Edward up because I like his hair...Rosalie and Emmett are in the 'after-sex bliss' and a little sleepy, Carlisle looks like he might go and Alice? God Alice is still like a kid on Christmas day. There's no way she's sleeping."

"Oh great."

"How are you and Vanessa holding up?"

"Vanessa's a little tired and I'm fine."

"That's good. I like your hair too."

"Thanks but there's not much of it."

"So? Anyway I came to ask you something."

"What?"

Vanessa came out of the house and sat beside Jacob. She was wearing pyjamas and she had tied her hair back.

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed.

"Hi you seem _peppy_." Jacob replied.

"I am, VERY!"

"How?"

"I just talked to Alice!"

"Oh great."

Bella laughed. "I gotta go I have to smack Edward over the head so he stays awake." Bella got up to leave but Jacob grabbed her.

"Hey what did you want to say?"

"Nothing it can wait see you later."

"Okay,"

Jacob stared after Bella and started to wonder what she wanted to talk about. Did she still have feelings for him? Clearly not when she was happy with Edward...but what did Bella want to ask that seemed so important only seconds before?

**2:00 a.m Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are asleep in the bedroom. The remaining awake housemates are in the living room.**

"God Emmett weighs a ton." Edward said closing the bedroom door.

Emmett and Rosalie fell asleep together on the couch and if the rest of the housemates were going to get seats they had to move both of them into the bedroom. Rosalie was no problem but Emmett – who had put his fairy costume back on after sex – was really heavy and more than awkward. Alice was practically jumping for joy that she got to cut Emmett _and _Rosalie's hair because they fell asleep together.

"I know he does...and that fairy costume just makes it harder." Carlisle replied stretching.

"So what happens to the rest of us if we fall asleep Alice?" Bella asked.

Everyone had found out about Alice's co-work with Stephenie and they were all trying to stay awake as long as her so they could get their prized possessions back. Alice wasn't too thrilled but decided that she had to deal with the fact you can't keep secrets in the house for very long.

"Nothing," Alice replied. "So you know if you're tired you can go to bed and everything will be fine!"

"Ha, I don't think so," Jacob snorted. "I want my Quileute thing back."

"Quileute thing?" Vanessa asked. "What does _thing _mean?"

Jacob thought about replying but he didn't know what everyone would say. He could see Vanessa, Bella and Edward understanding...well maybe Edward but Alice would never understand. His prized possession was a Quileute bracelet his mom made him before her accident and he lost her forever. Jacob didn't want to bring it to the house but he also didn't feel right when he didn't have it, he wore it all the time and rarely took it off.

"I'll tell you later."

"I KNEW IT!" Alice yelled.

"What?" Edward asked.

"JACOB HAS QUILEUTE PORN!"

"WHAT?" Jacob screamed.

"Isn't Quileute the name of some porn thing?"

"NO!"

"Oh...never mind."

"Alice you sick, sick person."

"SHUT UP! You're a teenage boy! I just assumed..."

"Can we please talk about something else?" Bella asked.

"YES!" Alice and Jacob replied in unison.

**3:00 a.m Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Vanessa are asleep in the bedroom. Jacob, Edward, Bella and Alice were in the garden.**

None of the housemates seemed to be into quitting they all had something they wanted back. It would make being in the house less miserable. They were outside in the freezing morning air trying to stay awake. Bella and Edward had already taken a plunge into the ice cold water to wake up a bit more.

"You guys are gonna get sick." Jacob commented whenever they came out of the water.

"Do you think I give a shit? I want my laptop back!" Bella replied taking a towel from the side of the pool. Bella hadn't found anything good to read for a while and she knew the best website to get stories. She had even started to write her own story...but she couldn't update now.

"Why do you want your laptop back?" Edward asked.

"I'm a writer. I never told you? There's this website called Fanfiction and loads of people write stories on it. I am one of them. Everyone was devastated when I told them I couldn't write as I was coming here. But they said they'd watch me!"

"Wow, so you're like famous to them? Cool." Alice said.

"...Yeah sure Alice."

Alice was wide awake but she was at the dreamy stage. She goes through several stages before she goes to sleep. Hyper, dreamy, moody, depressed, and paranoid and then she collapses and doesn't wake up until the next day. She's lost a lot of time sleeping when she shouldn't be but she doesn't care this is how her life works.

"So Edward what do you want back?" Bella asked.

"My journal."

Alice and Jacob burst out laughing.

"Your journal?" Bella repeated.

Edward nodded. "My parents refuse to watch they show but they want me to write about it instead. I don't see how that's better I find it worse."

"I know it is worse,"

**4:00 a.m all of the housemates except for Edward and Alice were in the bedroom sleeping.**

"It looks like it's just you and me," Edward said. Alice and Edward were sitting across from each other like they were having a staring contest. Edward was tired and could go at any second but so was Alice she was at the paranoid stage.

"Yeah I guess so,"

"I think you should give up."

"Why me?"

"Because we both know you are not capable of this. Females clearly need more sleep than men so why don't you catch some beauty sleep."

"HA I don't need any. I'm already perfect. Sleep does nothing but get in my way of things. I've stayed up for entire weeks because I could."

"Yeah but how many days of sleep did you get after that?"

Alice hesitated. The truth was she'd only stayed up an entire week once and it was when she was fourteen and went to summer camp with her friends, that's when she discovered her stages of sleep deprivation and when she got home she slept for three days straight. "Three..."

"Exactly, now go now. I bet you don't want to miss anything tomorrow."

"Wh-what's tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet but there might be something and you might not want to miss it."

"UGH EDWARD SHUT UP AND STOP GETTING INTO MY HEAD LIKE THAT!"

"Why should I? I know you're doing all of this for selfish reasons so _give up_."

"You're being just as selfish! Look if you were selfless you would have gone straight after Bella."

"Actually she made me promise to her that I would win so I am not sleeping until you are."

"Well good luck with that."

"I seriously don't know what you're trying to pull Edward but you're not going to stay up longer than me."

"You obviously don't know me."

"Okay well you clearly don't know me either because I am not sleeping, not going to let you win, not going to let you manipulate me! I'm not letting you do ANYTHING to me."

"God you sound like I'm going to rape you or something."

"Yeah well you might as well. Clearly we have proven that the people in this house are very heavy sleepers."

"EDWARD!" Bella yelled in her sleep.

Edward looked past Alice towards the bedroom door. He really did want to go to bed after Bella fell asleep but he knew that if he did Alice would win and he didn't want that. No one did.

"Girlfriends calling Edward give up, I know that you'd do anything for her and now she's calling go to her."

"That doesn't mean I'll sleep."

"Fine let's make it interesting. We'll get into bed get comfortable. Then we'll see who can stick it out."

"Deal,"

* * *

Jane's POV

I was sitting watching Stephenie Meyer's House when Stephenie announced it was 4 a.m in the house. Holy shit, I had stayed up until 4 watching this stupid show! Wow that was not me but this season is actually interesting.

I was reluctant to turn the TV off to go to bed because I still wanted to see who would win Edward or Alice. I was actually praying something would come over Alice and Edward would win. This was just so interesting. But I knew that if I was going to get up in the morning I was going to have to turn the TV off and go to bed. So I did.

Tomorrow was going to be good. When I watched the end of the show and knew what was going on. Then I thought if I stayed up to stupid o'clock in the morning who else did? Stephenie was a genius when it came to viewers!

* * *

**DON'T YELL! *hides***

**Look if Jane can get hooked on this and wants to come back for more you will too right?**

**TIME TO PLACE YOUR BETS! Come on review! Alice or Edward? GO GO GO!**

**xx**

**(P.S I actually know who is gonna win this time!)**


	14. Chapter 15

**Okay here's what you've all been waiting for! Especially XxDaAshersxX lol.

* * *

**

Jane's POV

_*Ring Ring*_

Oh God no...Work can't start this early...

_*Ring Ring*_

Please go away! I was still sleeping but my phone was insisting I get my ass up and answer it. It was six in the morning, I had gotten 2 hours sleep from watching Stephenie Meyer's House all night and now the show was demanding MORE attention from me. I do not get paid enough.

_*Ring Ri-* "Hi this is Jane sorry I can't make it to the phone right now you know how life as a TV host can be! Please leave a message after the beep." *Beep*_

"_**I know someone who can lose their job today..." **_The voice on the phone sang.

I sighed and got up to pick up the phone; if not yes I would lose my job. I reached over to put the speaker phone on.

"Hey Steph...what do you want?"

"_Wrong answer, It's Irina."_

"Hey Irina, sorry sleepy and I can't distinguish the difference between voices."

"_So you were watching the show..."_

"Yep,"

"_Okay then you know who won right?"_

"No I don't I called it quits at 4. Why?"

"_Because we have a little problem, call me back when you watch the rest of the show. HURRY!" _*click*

I wonder what the big problem is...I decided I wasn't going to find out lying in bed so I got up and turned the TV on to continue from where I was watching last night.

* * *

3rd Person POV

**4:15 a.m all the housemates are in the bedroom.**

Alice and Edward had decided to move to the bedroom to make the competition more interesting. Alice jumped happily into her empty bed and Edward climbed in carefully beside Bella, she clung to him immediately after he had pulled the covers over himself.

"You're here," Bella mumbled into Edward's shirt. Edward looked down at her...was she still awake? Or was her sleep talking taking over?

"Yes I am and don't worry Alice is just about to give up." Edward whispered and kissed Bella's forehead. Alice glared at him from across the room, Edward noticed and just smirked.

"Good," Bella sighed and buried herself deeper into Edward's side. Edward felt better; this was where he was meant to be.

"Oh please I am NOT giving up no matter WHAT you say Masen." Alice said looking at Edward across the room.

"I think you will come on Alice I can see it coming. Sleep over taking you. Just give in." Edward replied.

"I'm surprised you're not asleep I mean especially when you're all cuddled up with your girlfriend."

"Jealous?"

"Never,"

"Really? Must be lonely without someone to hold..."

"I bet you're still a virgin."

"What has that got to do with what I said?"

"Oh it does. Besides I've wanted to bring this up for a really long time. Seriously...everything about you screams virgin. That's not normal."

"So I'm waiting for the right girl..."

"That right there is just wrong. That's what someone says when they are afraid to have sex. Is that it? Are you scared to have sex? Do you think it will hurt?"

"No, and I won't answer any more of your crazy questions on live television."

"Fine...then you can listen to my story of how I lost my virginity... A couple of years ago my sister threw me this awesome party for my sixteenth birthday and it was pretty amazing. Too bad she didn't tell me she invited my enemy – who is now homeless thanks to _someone_," Alice pointed to herself, " – anyway so my enemy who shall remain nameless started to brag about having sex with her boyfriend and I couldn't do anything about it because she already told my mom we were best friends. So I had to sit with her and listen to her talk about this amazing sex she was having with her boyfriend and if I didn't then she would tell my mom that I was taking drugs. Yeah she was a bitch. So she went on and on for about an hour just on foreplay and then I seriously wanted to slap her she started describing her boyfriend's...man parts and I mean full detail it was gross that's when I decided to excuse myself. She sighed but let me go and I ran off and bumped straight into...said boyfriend. I was apologizing but all I could look at was _down there_ – HEY YOUR SLEEPING!"

"What?" Edward asked. he was pretending to sleep and when he knew she wasn't going to stop telling her story he snored to snap her out of her reverie.

"I WIN YOU WERE ASLEEP!"

"How do you know I was _really_ asleep?"

"Okay, what was the last thing I said?"

"Something about bumping into your enemy's boyfriend and all you could think about was fucking him."

"WRONG...oh wait...I was getting to that. I was talking about how all I could do was _look _down there not that I was thinking about fucking him...yet..."

"I really don't care,"

"Okay then let's just ignore each other and let the silence bother us."

"ALICE YOU BITCH YOUR GOING DOWN!" Bella yelled in her sleep.

Edward laughed. "That's my girl,"

"Oh shut up Edward!" Alice yelled.

**5:00 a.m all the housemates are asleep.**

Edward and Alice stopped talking and eventually drifted off to sleep but the question is who fell asleep first?

Edward's POV

"Loser!" I heard being screamed at me.

Oh no. I lost.

I opened my eyes to see Alice hovering over me in her fluffy pink bunny pyjamas.

I could've sworn I had won I made sure of it before I went to sleep. I rubbed my eyes and sat up – well tried to – Bella was holding on to me so I lay back down.

"How did I lose? You have no proof." I said.

"Yes I do! When we stopped talking I kept asking you if you were awake and you never replied! And I couldn't see you because you decided to cuddle up with your girlfriend."

"That doesn't prove anything maybe I just didn't want to reply."

"Ugh shut up with your logic! All that matters is that I WON!" Alice went on and on so I have up and went back to sleep. To be honest I didn't care who won, I just wanted to rest!

3rd person POV

**9:00 a.m all of the housemates are in the bedroom.**

The only housemate awake was Alice. She couldn't go back to sleep after finding out she would be getting her iPad back. She deserved this. She needed this and if not then things would be very bad. Alice thought about what Edward had said for a long time and she knew his words made sense but she chose not to believe him. She won fair and square and he would just have to deal with it.

Suddenly Alice couldn't take it anymore. "EVERYONE GET THE FUCK UP!" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs. There was no movement in the beds. Alice yelled again "EVERYONE GET UP!" and jumped on each bed in turn landing on the housemates. Everyone was awake by the time Alice was done and they were also pretty pissed at her.

"Oh good you're up," Alice smiled smugly and everyone followed her to the living room, they wanted to go back to bed but they didn't want to be jumped on again so they followed Alice. When Alice knew she had everyone's attention she started.

"Okay so I just wanted to let you all know that I have won the competition. Sorry for those who tried but let's face it, you can't beat me! So you can all go crawl back into your pathetic little beds and mope because I'M GETTING MY IPAD BACK!" Alice squealed in delight.

"_This is Stephenie Meyer can Alice and Edward please come to the diary room."_

"Must be so I can collect my prize," Alice giggled and dragged Edward off to the diary room with her.

The diary room wasn't a very big room it was a box so Alice wasn't pleased when Edward forced her to move over so he could sit down in the big chair too. _She's tiny she did not need this chair just for her. _Edward thought as he sat down beside Alice.

"_Morning Alice, Edward sleep well?"_

"Like a baby!" Alice smiled.

"No not really." Edward glared at Alice.

"_I've asked you in here to discuss what happened last night...or rather _show _you."_

Suddenly a flat plasma screen TV appeared in front of the camera lens that Edward and Alice were looking into, it had come from the wall. It switched on and showed the bedroom from last night in a freeze frame.

"_This is what happened last night."_

***Video plays***

Alice and Edward were lying in their beds and were wide awake. A few minutes later Alice drifts off to sleep.

"Alice, Alice you awake?" Edward asks and gets out of his bed to check. He practically slaps her and she's still asleep so Edward gets back into his bed and puts his arms around Bella and falls asleep himself.

***Video ends***

The TV disappears back into the wall and Alice has the most shocked facial expression, Edward just smirked.

"I-I LOST?" Alice exclaimed. She was that loud that several of the sleepy housemates turned their heads towards the diary room door.

"Yes, yes you did." Edward replied still smirking.

"SHUT UP!" Alice whined.

"_Alice could you please leave the diary room."_

Alice sighed and climbed over Edward to leave the diary room. Everyone watched Alice as she stormed off to the bedroom.

Edward laughed Alice was so sure of herself and he was happy she was wrong. He stopped looking at the door and turned around to the camera lens.

"So I won," Edward stated. He didn't think it was possible but he did it. Edward wasn't the type of person to get competitive unless he had to.

"_Yes you did, but I have a request."_

"Okay," Edward had no idea what he was agreeing to. Stephenie had already teamed up with Alice and the results weren't that bad but it could be worse.

"_I know you really want your journal back but if you could do something for me first then you can get your journal _and _Bella's laptop back. So what do you think?"_

"Okay what is it?"

"_I want you to go to the store room beside the kitchen area and there will be a video camera there I want you to make a little video diary and get some gossip. The cameras here don't catch _everything _you know."_

"Alright,"

"_Oh and you have two weeks,"_

"Sounds easy enough I'll get right to it."

"_Good luck."_

Edward left the diary room and Bella walked over to him wrapped in their duvet. The housemates were all tired from their all (or almost all) nighter. Most of them had gone back to bed.

"Morning," Bella smiled.

"Good morning," Edward replied wrapping his arms around Bella, duvet and all.

"I was thinking we could celebrate you winning by going back to bed."

"Good plan,"

Edward and Bella went back to bed as while as most of the other housemates.

* * *

Jane's POV

I watched the episode and called up Irina. I couldn't see anything wrong with the show.

"_Hello Jane Volturi's office, Irina speaking."_

"It's me Irina."

"_Oh hey! So you watched the show?"_

"Yeah, but what's the problem?"

"_Stephenie kind of lost their prized possessions..."_

"How?"

"_I don't know! But we're going to have to do something! We have 2 weeks!"_

"...Okay well...I'll get down there when I can."

"_HURRY!"_

I hung up the phone and rushed to get dressed. Well if it wasn't something on the show it was something backstage...I just hope we could do something or else...How do you explain to ten people you have forced to live in the same house as total strangers that you have lost their prized possessions?

* * *

**Well not all shows are perfect! Especially not this one. :P**

**Thanks to my beta twilight-obsessedYEPTWILIGHT especially today I got a lot of work done. :P Oh and lots of thanks to XxDaAshersxX for your patience. :)**

**Review and tell me if you expected the turn out. :P**

**xx**


	15. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait! This chap would have been up sooner but I had internet problems. :(

* * *

**

3rd person POV

**5:00 p.m all of the housemates are still sleeping.**

*Alarm rings through the house*

"_This is Stephenie Meyer can all housemates please get up."_

The housemates have been sleeping all day. Staying up all night is not fun unless you get a good night's sleep afterward – or day's sleep. Unfortunately that doesn't make a very good show so Stephenie has decided to wake the housemates up and get them to do something.

"Look Stephenie we get it. It's not a pretty sight to watch us all sleep but we're fucking tired. Especially the people who stayed up the longest." Edward spoke to the camera in the corner of the room.

"_Edward I really don't care if you're tired. This show is barely hanging by a thread and if something interesting doesn't happen in the next 24 hours _some people _will have to deal with the consequences."_

"If I can get Bella to sleep talk is that entertaining enough?"

"_No, it's amusing and cute sometimes but usually annoying. Edward you're one housemate you aren't going to change anything."_

*Alarm is still blaring*

"_Housemates last call get up to fuck or else."_

Slowly one by one all of the housemates emerged from their beds.

"I really hate her," Jacob said to no one in particular.

The housemates went through a zombie-like routine to wake themselves up and get dressed. A lot of the housemates ended up putting something on wrong or messing up make up. When all of the housemates were awake and dressed they sat in silence in the living room wishing they could sleep again.

"_I have decided to fix your sleeping habits and set them into a way that will work with the show. So be ready for that tomorrow now in the meantime you have 5 hours to amuse yourselves before you go to the bedroom. The bedroom will be off limits until then. Have a nice evening."_

Suddenly the bedroom doors slammed shut and locking noises were heard as Stephenie automatically locked the doors to the bedroom. The housemates groaned and tried to sleep in the living room finding it impossible because the alarm was still going.

"Stephenie can you turn the alarm off?" Rosalie begged.

"_Sorry Rosalie I can't until everyone gets up and does something. If I turn it off now there is no doubt you will all go back to sleep."_

"Well okay. Looks like I should make breakfast. So what is everyone in the mood for?" Bella asked jumping up. Everyone turned to look at Bella's new found enthusiasm. "What? Don't look at me like that, just because I'm an evening person doesn't mean I should just wallow in my sleep like the rest of you. Now come on! What do you want to eat?"

"Whatever," Edward said wiping the sleep from his eyes. "I'll help if you want."

Bella laughed. "No thanks Edward. I know you can barely make salt water."

"Fine, but I will still come to the kitchen with you. I don't want you to get sleepy and chop a finger off."

"Ha, ha very funny. I happen to be close to a professional so I doubt that'll happen."

"Well it could and I'm not taking chances."

Edward watched as Bella moved around the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. The rest of the housemates sat on the couches and chairs trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. When Bella had served breakfast the housemates walked to the table in a zombie like state.

"We have to pick a King because Vanessa is a lonely Queen." Bella announced as she stuck her hand into the golden box and pulled out a name. "Jacob,"

Everyone applauded unenthusiastically and started to eat in silence. After the meal everyone seemed to wake up a bit more. There wasn't much to do and they knew they had to do something or _else_.

"I wonder what Stephenie meant by 'or else'." Emmett said pushing his plate away after having seconds.

"She just said that to scare us. Anyway there's nothing entertaining about this show unless she creates it. So come on Stephenie give us something to work with!" Jasper yelled.

"_Okay Jasper you want something to do? Okay then. Time for this week's shopping task. If you succeed you get all the supplies you need for this week and because Halloween is coming up I will throw in some scary movies and extra candy."_

All of the housemates perked up and turned to look at the closest camera.

"_Glad to see I have everyone's attention. Okay so this week for your shopping task you will have to design and make Halloween costumes out of whatever you have in the house. Housemates must work individually and all costumes have to be original and no housemates can have the same costume. You have a week. At the end of the week everyone will get dressed up in their costumes and I will decide if they are good enough to pass. If you pass the task you get everything mentioned earlier, you fail the task and you'll be lucky if you get any food next week."_

"Yes!" Alice jumped up in excitement. "I have so got this in the bag! I will have the BEST costume and it will be amazing. Fashion is my life so you guys have NO chance!" Alice ran off to the bedroom but the door was locked so she ran off to the diary room.

Everyone just watched her in shock and then when she had gone to the diary room they returned to normal. Talking about what they could make Halloween costumes out of.

Alice sat in the big golden chair and crossed her legs waiting patiently for a response from Stephenie. _Come on! _Alice thought. She had to get her notebook out of her bedside cabinet and get designing. She wasn't wasting a second on this she HAD to get to work!

"_Yes Alice?"_

"Hi can you open the bedroom door?"

"_Why?"_

"I need to get my notebook so I can design a Halloween costume. I already have an idea in my head but I don't know if it will look good enough so I need to see it on paper!"

"_I can't open the doors. You know the rules. You'll just have to wait."_

"You're a bitch did you know that?"

"_I'm aware."_

"Well then good!" Alice stormed out of the diary room not very pleased that she'd have to wait to work on her project. _Just when this show was getting good. _She thought as she took a seat in the living room.

**6:30 p.m Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett are in the living room.**

"So have you guys got any ideas on what to make costumes out of?" Bella asked.

"I'm sorted. I have this outfit in my suitcase that is mega slutty so I'm going to use it to be a prostitute. Problem solved." Rosalie smiled.

"I am going to use my fairy costume." Emmett replied.

"Emmett can I have the wig though? Because then I can go as Jasper." Edward asked.

"Wow you guys are lucky you have this down I have nothing." Bella complained.

"Bella we'll find something for you don't worry!" Edward reassured her. "Look if worst comes to worst I will cut your hair short and gel your hair and you can be me."

"No thanks Edward. As much as I love you I don't think I could do that."

"Okay, well it's just a suggestion."

"What the hell do you think Alice was doing earlier when she went into the diary room?" Emmett asked. "She looked like a really excited elf on Christmas Eve."

"I don't know. I guess it was an opportunity to design something. She really is addicted to fashion." Bella replied.

**7:00 p.m Rosalie and Emmett are in the hot tub.**

"I can't believe we haven't used this yet it's so great." Rosalie sighed in contentment.

"I know it's amazing." Emmett replied.

"Oh Rosalie..." Alice sang. "Oh Emmett..."

"Oh God, what now?" Rosalie demanded.

Alice had been annoying everyone all day. Now that she was awake she had decided no one should be happy at all today. She lost and she had to make sure everyone felt the same way she did. No one should be happier than her today.

"Well you know the way you guys fell asleep the other night?"

Rosalie and Emmett looked up and nodded. They had a feeling something bad was going to happen to them but they didn't know how bad that thing was. Now they knew they were going to find out and were not happy about it one bit.

"Well it's time to get what you've been dreading." Alice smiled sweetly and held out towels for Rosalie and Emmett.

Rosalie and Emmett got out of the hot tub cautiously and took the towels from Alice. They didn't take their eyes off of her the whole time they were drying themselves off. No one trusted Alice when she had a plan.

"Okay well I'll leave you do get dressed and when you are please come to the living room where I have things set up 'kay?" Alice left without another word and there was a little spring in her step which was never good.

"I'm worried." Rosalie said after Alice closed the bathroom door.

"Me too, did you see that spring in her step? It's evil I tell you, evil." Emmett replied.

When they had finished getting dressed they went into the living room where Alice was waiting. There were two chairs from the table set out in the middle of the room with cloth draped over them. Alice had her back turned to them and she was bent over some kind of cart.

"Wow Stephenie sure is prepared." Alice muttered to herself as she looked at all the tools Stephenie had provided for her. Alice was in the store room moments before getting the things she needed, she had been called into the diary room a few minutes before and was asked to entertain the viewers for the night and how could she turn it down? The chance to be centre of attention was the only thing on Alice's mind when she accepted the job. When she felt Rosalie and Emmett's presence she turned to them with the best fake smile she could pull off. "Come sit! And please put the cloth provided over your clothes."

Rosalie and Emmett followed instructions not wanting to upset Alice. They thought if they did what she asked it might not turn that bad but they knew there was no chance of that.

"Okay so who wants to go first?" Alice asked walking to stand in front of the chairs.

"Emmett does!" Rosalie exclaimed not looking at Emmett. She knew Emmett was going to kill her for this but she didn't care. Rosalie just wanted to know what Alice was going to do to them before she decided to run away or not.

"Okay then," Alice went back to her cart and took a blindfold and put it over Rosalie's eyes. Then she went to stand in front of Emmett.

Emmett watched in wonder as Alice walked around him inspecting his hair. She even held her hands out like a picture frame like artists did. Finally after what seemed like forever to Emmett, Alice went to her cart and took out a razor. Emmett got scared and closed his eyes as soon as he heard the buzzing sound. Rosalie tensed up in her seat too thinking the worst because she couldn't see. Alice smiled to herself upon seeing the reactions they both had to the sound of the razor.

It wasn't long before the razor made contact with Emmett's hair and it began to fall around Emmett's shoulders. Emmett didn't move nor did he open his eyes he was worried about what Alice was doing to his hair but he thought if he moved it might make things worse. So he stayed still and silent until Alice turned the razor off. He opened his eyes when he felt Alice brushing the hair off of his shoulders.

"You're free to go now Emmett," Alice said and Emmett rushed out of his seat to look in the mirror. Rosalie tensed up again when she heard Emmett leave the room. It was her turn and who knows what Alice was going to do with her precious golden locks.

Alice removed Rosalie's blindfold so she could get a proper look at her. Rosalie watched as Alice done her evaluation like she had done a few minutes ago with Emmett.

"Alice I'm warning you if this turns out bad you're gonna wish you were dead when I'm done with you." Rosalie warned as Alice got close to her hair with the scissors.

"Oh Rosalie when will you learn to trust?" Asked Alice snipping the scissors in mid-air and smiling sweetly.

"I'll learn to trust when my parents get me a new credit card. Which will be never! They cut me off and sent me here."

"Whatever just sit back and relax."

Rosalie did no such thing. She watched Alice's every move and watched as her hair began to fall around her shoulders and onto the floor.

As Alice was working she kept glancing at Rosalie's face that never changed no matter what Alice did – it was like her face was set in stone. Alice knew what Rosalie meant by her warning but she chose not to follow Rosalie's orders and do what she saw right. Rosalie needed to know she didn't own this house. So Alice did a _little _more than cut Rosalie's hair.

"What the hell is that?" Rosalie demanded when Alice came over to her with tongs.

"It's a curling iron now shut up!" Alice yelled and started to work on one half of Rosalie's head.

Rosalie waited patiently as she felt the heat and weight of the curling iron in her hair. The more Alice done with it the more curious she became. Maybe the hairstyle wouldn't be so bad after all.

Alice turned the curling iron off and went back to her cart Rosalie was about to get up when Alice commanded that she sit back down. If she thought she would get off that easy she thought wrong Alice smirked to herself.

After an hour Alice was still working on Rosalie's hair and everyone was watching with fascination. Alice took the tinfoil out of Rosalie's hair and added a few pink bows and stood back admiring her work.

"Done!" Alice sang and took the cloth off of Rosalie. Rosalie stood up and shook the hair off her clothes.

"I feel like you've put a gold bar in my hair it's so heavy with all the mousse, hairspray and gel in it." Rosalie said to Alice as she walked off to the bathroom.

Everyone burst out laughing when she had left the room. Alice really did go all out on Rosalie's new hairstyle. There was a scream of horror from the bathroom and Alice ran off.

Rosalie came out of the bathroom furious and ran after Alice.

Emmett was so lucky he had always been nice to Alice.

* * *

**What do the hairstyles look like you ask? Well you got to tune in for the next class to find out. ;)**

**Thanks for being patient though I got so mad at my computer because it wasn't connecting to the internet. :P**

**xx**


	16. Chapter 18

**Hey! Super sorry for this being late because this chapter was supposed to be posted 2 days ago BUT I had an iPod note with this whole chapter in it and I deleted it by accident! So I spent the last 2 days trying to remember what was in this chap and I hope you aren't too mad!

* * *

**

Emmett's POV

Watching Alice walk around Rosalie and me as if she was going to kill us was the scariest thing ever. I knew it was just a hair cut and that hair grows back but I felt like she was going to do things much worse. It was the way she was dragging it out. It bugged the hell out if me but I knew if I started something I might end up with no hair. Hey, being bald is SO much worse than having sex on live TV. At least with sex people know you're getting _some_.

As soon as Alice got close to me with the razor I closed my eyes. I got so scared of what she was going to do to me I wimped out of staring her down. I didn't expect to go first, and then Miss I'm-scared-of-what-she'll-do-to-me-so-let's-see-what-she-does-to-him-first speaks up and ruins everything. So as the torture was going on I didn't look.

Even if I didn't look I felt it and it felt like I was going to go bald. There was just something about the way that Alice worked that made me feel scared. It was her plan, ultimate torture. She's evil I swear to you she is.

What was really 10-15 minutes felt like a year and a half but when I stopped hearing the sound of the razor and felt Alice brushing the hair off of me I opened my eyes. I didn't move until she told me I was free to go and when she did I sprinted out of my chair and into the bathroom.

I was shocked that I still had hair. Not a lot but there was in fact hair on my head. It didn't look terrible either. I had a Mohawk. It looked like Puck's from Glee. You know the guy who's a jock and got sent to juvi but now he's back? I mean...not that I watch it or anything. You know it's just that news gets around...Okay! So I watched it a few times but come on! The songs are so cool!

Anyway when I knew I was safe I decided to hide out in the bathroom. Rosalie was probably thinking she was going to get a good haircut or something now that I looked okay but I was worried in case it would be terrible and she would have a fit so I wanted to stay far away when the fireworks exploded.

Rosalie's POV

_She_ blindfolded me. The bitch blindfolded me so I couldn't see what she did to my boyfriend. There were 2 reasons why _she_ did this 1. So I didn't see what his hair was like and 2. So I didn't know if I should be afraid or not. Well I don't care because the truth is; _she_ can do what she wants but don't think I won't get my revenge.

I heard _her_ tell Emmett he could leave and then Emmett get out of his chair and leave the room. That's when _she_ took the blindfold off of me. Emmett had not returned from wherever he went so I didn't get to see how bad the damage was which left me very curious and pissed off.

I watched _her_ like a hawk as _she_ did a once over of me, probably judging where to make _her_ first attack. I had a full head of lush golden hair and I knew it and _she _knew it and I also knew that _she _couldn't wait to ruin it. I have to admit that it took a lot to get my hair like this, back home I have a personal hairdresser and I just hope that she can fix me when I get out of this hell hole.

Once _she _had made _her_ first move I didn't take my eyes off of _her_ after that. Sitting in that chair waiting to see what was happening was like waiting to be persecuted it was torturous. There was a lot of work being done to me a lot more than Emmett and again I was so curious to see what she could have been doing to me. Halfway through the transformation from hot to tramp we gathered an audience of people. No doubt at home as well.

Finally my time was up when I was released from my prison. As I made my way to the bathroom I got a glance at Emmett and he looked _okay_. That's when I got a glimmer of hope that maybe Alice had spared me. But the glimmer was crushed when I saw what really was me.

There was no way a stylist could have fixed this without cutting all of my hair off and waiting for it to grow back and start again. It was that bad. Of course I would and _should _have stopped _her_ but I just wanted to see what her worst was and it was horrible. I was never going to let _her_ within a five mile radius of me again.

My hair was ruined. It was cut unevenly – one side was shorter than the other – but Alice thought I wouldn't notice by curling one side so they looked even. That wasn't the worst, there were new highlights in my hair too, bright green and red. And who could forget the oversized pink bows? It looked like a train wreck but I couldn't do anything about it all I could think about was killing Alice.

3rd Person POV

**7:00 p.m all the housemates are in the living room**

Rosalie chased Alice all around the house screaming "I'm gonna kill you, you bitch!" until Alice ran to the safety of the diary room while Rosalie banged on the door from the outside.

"_Yes Alice?"_

Alice jumped and turned to face the camera.

"_Alice what's the matter?"  
_

"Nothing – except a psychopathic blonde is trying to kill me for something you FORCED me to do!" Alice exclaimed.

"Come the fuck out you coward! Fix me!" Rosalie screamed at the door.

"_So the problem's Rosalie,"_

"Yes because of YOU I'm gonna die!" Alice slumped down in the chair, "and I'm too young to die!"

"_I said to cut her hair not ruin her."_

"Well sor-ry, look, can you just get her a wig or something? I promise I can die her hair back!"

"_Okay send Rosalie in."_

"What? No! You're gonna make me leave here and go out to THAT? That's not such a good idea in a tiny room!"

"_Rosalie please step away from the diary room door."_

Rosalie sighed and went to sit on the closet couch. Alice entered the living room cautiously never taking her eyes off of Rosalie. Once Alice was well away from Rosalie she was called to the diary room. Alice turned to the waiting audience of housemates and told them what happened...

"_Rosalie what happened?"_

"Are you kidding me? Don't you watch our every move? You could have stopped her!"

"_Well you could have stopped her too."_

"Yeah well I got the impression she wasn't going to do anything bad."

"_You're not a very good judge of character then are you?"_

"What the fuck? I may not be but who said you had the right to judge me? I came here to see if you could get me a wig. Can you?"

"_Maybe but I can't guarantee you – and your high class standards – will like it."_

"Just show me when you get it, I'd take anything right now!"

"_Okay Rosalie we'll let you know."_

"Who's 'we'?"

"_Just go."_

Rosalie sighed and left the diary room everyone started talking and acting natural when they saw her.

"Go ahead and insult me, it's not like I give a shit right now." Rosalie announced and went into the bathroom to remove the bows from her hair. She also decided to straighten the curled side of her hair to see how uneven it really was.

**11:00 p.m Edward, Bella, Vanessa, Jacob, Carlisle and Esme are in the garden.**

The bedroom was still locked and the housemates were freezing but they'd rather be outside than in the house. Rosalie and Alice were having a screaming match at each other from opposite sides of the leaving room and Emmett and Jasper agreed to try and calm them down but they knew it was useless.

"Are you sure you don't want my jacket?" Edward asked Bella. She was shivering because it was so cold in the garden.

"Positive, now stop asking!" Bella snapped/

"Okay, I'm sorry but I'm worried you might freeze to death out here."

"I know but even so I just feel like you care too much."

"You know Bella, it's better to have someone who cares too much than someone who doesn't care at all." Esme smiled.

"I guess so. I'm just lucky." Bella laid her head on Edward's shoulder.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH FIX MY HAIR!" Rosalie yelled for the millionth time.

"I am so sick of them." Vanessa groaned.

"You haven't been here as long as the rest of us. You get used to it." Jacob sighed.

"PLEASE YOU WERE ASKING FOR IT MISS HIGH AND MIGHTY!" Alice screamed.

"Someone should go and relieve Emmett and Jasper, come on Edward." Carlisle said looking into the house.

"No take Jake!" Bella protested grabbing Edward's arm.

"Bella its okay," Edward reassured her.

"No it's not, he's not as strong as the rest of you," Bella muttered under her breath.

Emmett and Jasper came out as Edward and Carlisle went in. The screaming still continued.

"They aren't giving up a fight no matter who we send in there." Emmett reported sitting next to Bella.

"If anything happened to Edward I swear I will kick your asses." Bella warned.

"Oh no I'm so scared!" Emmett laughed.

"Did you hear that nominations are tomorrow?" Jasper asked.

"Ugh, thank God we can finally get one of them out of here." Jacob replied.

"Not entirely, it's mostly up to the public." Esme said.

"Yeah well we'll see."

"_This is Stephenie Meyer the bedroom doors are now open. Have a nice night."_

"That's a relief but I still don't feel like going in there." Vanessa looked into the living room. alice and Rosalie were still shouting abuse at each other.

"Is there another way to get into the bedroom?" Bella asked yawning.

"I have no idea..." Emmett replied.

The housemates groaned as there were more yells and screams from inside the house.

* * *

**Ooh nominations...you know what that means right? Hopefully you do! Straight after the next chapter is posted I am setting up a poll for you guys to vote! :)**

**I promise I won't make you wait that long for an update again!**

**xx**


	17. Chapter 19

**Hi hi! Sorry for not updating in a week! I've just been lazy...snow days do that to people! Anyway enjoy!

* * *

**

"ALICE!" Rosalie screeched. They had been going at each other for a really long time now and Rosalie had decided to play nice. They don't call it two faced for nothing.

"WHAT?" Alice demanded.

"Can we please stop this?"

"Oh great. That's your plan right? To make nice and everything and make me look like the bad guy? Don't even think about it because it's not happening."

"Look obviously fighting isn't going to get us anywhere and let's face it, if anyone was going to win this competition it'd have to be one of us. The rest of them losers don't stand a chance. We're an unstoppable team and if we do work together well...this could be our kingdom."

"I would like that..." Alice's mind was wandering, there were so many things she could do if she was in power. "But what about the final? There can only be ONE winner and I intend to take that title. I suppose you would too but honey let's face it, you're not winner material."

Rosalie's jaw clenched tight and she fought not to launch herself at her only real competition. She had to Alice her nice side, get Alice on her team and then take her down at nominations. "Oh you're so right Alice! I am not ready to win a competition _this _big. Besides you were born for the spotlight!" Rosalie forced a smile. "So are you in?"

"I guess so. But there are some limits to how far this 'friendship' can go. Like...I want to win the design contest and I don't want one word about this to everyone else."

"Fine,"

"What about us?"

Both girls whipped their heads to the side to see Carlisle and Edward sitting on the couch watching them. They rushed together and started whispering in hushed tones. They then walked towards the two boys and smiled sweetly.

"Well we know you guys won't say anything to everyone else about us taking you down now would you?" Alice spoke first.

"After all you two want at least a shot at winning am I right?" Rosalie continued. Both of the boys nodded.

"Good. So you are going to tell that bunch that we are officially not speaking to each other and have gone to bed for the night and then they will act none the wiser. Understand?"

Both of the boys nodded again and ran outside.

"That was almost too easy." Rosalie smiled. "Now let's get some rest tomorrow will be fun."

**05:00 a.m all the housemates are asleep**

*Alarm blaring*

"_This is Stephenie Meyer can all housemates please get up."_

There was little or no movement in the bedroom. The bedroom had been off limits to everyone yesterday after they slept half the day and by the time they were allowed back into the room they all collapsed in bed. Only one housemate was really interested in getting up.

"Edward," Bella whispered. Bella was a light sleeper...to some extent. She's really on edge now because of Rosalie and Alice.

Despite Rosalie and Alice's gag order on Edward and Carlisle, Edward still told Bella and she was worried about what they might do to her because she was known to steal the spotlight. She had a feeling they were out to get her.

"Edward," Bella repeated. Edward was still sleeping – dead to the world – and ignoring Bella.

"_This is Stephenie Meyer can all housemates please get up."_

"Edward Anthony Masen! Get your ass up!" Bella commanded and got up and pulled the blankets out from under Edward. He hit the floor with a loud thud and screamed in pain and finally everyone woke up. Bella rushed around to the other side of the bed to tend to Edward. "Oh my God! Baby are you okay?"

"No!" Edward yelled. He got up and lay back down in the bed and Bella ran to get ice for his head.

Everyone else got up and went into the living room. There was no point in going back to sleep they knew by now that there would be a punishment for not following orders. Bella rushed into the bedroom pushing through the other housemates to get to Edward.

"_Good morning housemates!" _There were groans in response. _"I told you I was going to fix your sleeping routines so if you would put on the tracksuits with your names on them we can begin."_

"Um...Stephenie?" Bella asked from the bedroom.

"_Yes Bella?" _Everyone in the living room was confused because they couldn't here Bella.

"Can Edward and I be excused for today? I think I hurt him really bad."

"_Of course. Only on this one occasion."_

There were groans of protest coming from the living room as the housemates did as they were asked. Once they were changed they were sent to the garden. It was freezing cold outside and no one wanted to be out in the morning air.

"_Okay housemates get ready for Morning Aerobics!"_

For an hour the housemates had to do exercises under the command of Stephenie. It was hell for the housemates. Bella convinced Edward to come outside with her so they could watch the housemates as they did star jumps, push ups, stretches and many other exercises.

**07:00 a.m all the housemates are at the breakfast table.**

"Aw, man!" Emmett exclaimed. "Edward you should have been at the work out! This is gonna be great! Now I don't have to worry about missing training!"

"Yes only Emmett could get excited about exercise at 5 a.m. Why do I love him?" Rosalie asked no one in particular.

"You love him because he was the only one willing to fuck you on live TV with a fairy costume on." Alice rolled her eyes.

"So true!"

Everyone gasped. "The impossible has happened!" Vanessa exclaimed. "They're not fighting!"

"Yeah since last night? Where have you all been?" Alice asked stealing one of Jasper's pancakes.

"Hey!" Jasper protested.

"Shut up! I'm a hormonal wreck." Alice snapped.

"Oh great that's just what we need. A girl going through PMS." Edward sighed.

"Edward? Is your head still sore?" Bella asked. She was checking on him every couple of minutes; she was so worried about him.

"Bella I'm fine. I promise to wake up when you tell me to the next time."

"_This is Stephenie Meyer can Alice please come to the diary room."_

"Ooh! Early morning nominations!" Alice smiled. "Well toodles. My choices will not be based on first impressions I promise!" Alice danced her into the diary room and sat cross-legged in the big golden chair.

"_Hello Alice. Can you please tell me who your nominees and why?"_

"Rosalie." Alice fake gasped. "Shocking I know but come on, I know she's playing two faced so I thought I would to. But I pick her because I'm going to prove I'm not dumb enough to believe what she says. Now that I come to think of it there isn't really another housemate I would choose. But if I really was going to pick someone it might as well be the new girl. She's got the attention. It's not as noticeable as you may think but I can always catch one of the guys checking her out."

"_Okay Alice thanks. Can you please send in Bella?"_

"Sure,"

The nominations continued in the same way:

Bella: Jasper. I don't know exactly why but every time he's around me I feel super depressed and I don't want that right now. And Alice. She scares me. She's tiny but deadly. Seriously I want her out of here if she stays who knows what she's gonna do to the next girl who comes here and steals her spotlight?

Carlisle: Alice and Rosalie. Both for the same reasons. I don't want there to be fighting like what happened last night all the time. At least with one of them gone we might get peace.

Edward: Jacob, I think he still likes Bella. He may be really into Vanessa but I feel it's just a phase. And Emmett. He's a nice guy on the whole but I really feel like he's got a plan...and he is gross because he had sex on live TV...I mean who does that?

Emmett: Alice! I want her to leave Rosie alone! Vanessa, she's a nice one but the new girl image doesn't work for her.

Esme: I think Jasper because I strongly believes he wants to go home – still. Oh and Rosalie because I think she's been humiliated enough.

Jasper: Rosalie because let's face it she's a bitch. And Bella because I am so sick of her sleep talking. Plus if she goes then Edward will go emo and I won't be the most depressed one here.

Rosalie: Alice! Being two faced is kind of fun. But Alice because...well...DID YOU SEE WHAT SHE DID TO MY HAIR? And Jacob because for whatever reason he just bugs me.

Jacob: Emmett and Rosalie...there are just some things that aren't meant for television.

Vanessa: Well I've really loved my first week here with everyone! But there are some people who disturb the peace. Like Rosalie and Alice! They were causing havoc and have got to go!

**Housemate nominations:**

**Alice: 5**

**Bella: 1**

**Carlisle: 0**

**Emmett: 2**

**Edward: 0**

**Esme: 0**

**Jasper: 2**

**Rosalie: 6**

**Jacob: 2**

**Vanessa: 2**

This means that Alice, Rosalie, Jacob, Vanessa, Emmett and Jasper are being put up for eviction.

**10:00 a.m Esme, Carlisle, Jacob and Vanessa are in the living room.**

"Can you believe that I've been put up for eviction?" Vanessa exclaimed. "What did I ever do to you people? I've only been here a week!"

"Relax Vanessa it's probably nothing." Jacob assured here. "Besides chances are that you won't be put out. If anything Alice and Rosalie have the most chance."

"If they go maybe we can get some peace around here." Esme said.

"I know...they're little alliance isn't fooling anyone you know they are turning against each other." Carlisle replied.

"Well we're all going to have to watch out for each other until one of them is gone. Because if they are teaming up we're all screwed." Jacob decided.

"Good idea," Vanessa agreed. "All I know is is that are alliance will be better than theirs is."

Looks like housemates are teaming up on housemates...this could go well...or horribly bad...

* * *

**Okay well the poll is on my profile! Remember you get to vote out someone from the story! You have a week!**

**I hope you like the story so far. I'm surprised there are still readers.**

**Just promise to stick around things will get better...**

**xx**


	18. Chapter 20

**Long time no see! Okay I am super sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER. School is just so tiring and I rarely have time to write but don't fret because I am still gonna work hard to bring you something good to read. Anyway Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Jane's POV

_*Ring, Ring*_

"_Hi this is Jane sorry I can't make it to the phone right now you know how life as a TV host can be! Please leave a message after the beep." *Beep*_

"_**Hello! Yes this is in fact you're wakeup call! Come on bitch we're running as late as it is! There are things you need to get on your way here and before you call me back and give me the whole "But Irina you're supposed to do that you're **_**my **_**P.A!" speech save it, I'm here right now saving your sorry ass. Okay so listen carefully,**__"_

I picked up the phone before she gave her list of commandments. I was almost at the studio and I was NOT going to run off again. Apparently this season of the show is going much slower than everyone thought. There's nothing interesting going on, it wasn't that long ago that we got a call from the station manager saying we had to cut the length of the series so housemates are staying for 3 months now, not 6, which they should be happy to know and it's also good news for me too.

"Irina as much as I love you I'm already here," I waved at her as I made my way over to the makeup table. Thank God there's no rain, when it rains it pours and the show has to have nominations when it's a bit drier and that just puts us behind.

"Fine I guess I'll go out. Make sure that you do everything that has to be done and take a look at this," Irina handed me her clip board and a DVD.

"What's this?" I asked holding up the disk.

"Something Stephenie wants you to air tonight. Also you need to take a look at this too; to re jog you're memory about the first thing."

"Okay. So how are the polls?"

"Ugh don't even get me started on those; all you need to know is the person who's leaving okay? Now I have to go."

As Irina left I slipped into my trailer before the makeup artist could touch me because the show had a few budget cuts we have to use a college student majoring in health and beauty and she's always trying to experiment on me. I set the clip board down and stuck the first DVD in the DVD player.

_*Video Plays*_

Edward is in the diary room, in his pyjamas.

"So I won," Edward stated.

"_Yes you did, but I have a request."_

"Okay," Edward had no idea what he was agreeing to. Stephenie had already teamed up with Alice and the results weren't that bad but it could be worse.

"_I know you really want your journal back but if you could do something for me first then you can get your journal _and _Bella's laptop back. So what do you think?"_

"Okay what is it?"

"_I want you to go to the store room beside the kitchen area and there will be a video camera there I want you to make a little video diary and get some gossip. The cameras here don't catch _everything _you know."_

"Alright,"

"_Oh and you have two weeks,"_

"Sounds easy enough I'll get right to it."

"_Good luck,"_

_*Video Ends*_

I thought back...the dare. Stephenie had promised the winner their prized possession but we had lost them so she set up this little detour. That must be what's on the next DVD. I laughed as I remembered watching Alice and Edward stare each other down. It really would be a shame if Alice left tonight, she's so much fun. I got up to put the next DVD on.

_*Video plays*_

Edward is sitting in front of the camera.

"Um...hey Stephenie I just thought I'd leave this with you and tell you my work is done. I hope this is what you had in mind..."

The screen went blank for a second and then Alice appeared she looked a little drunk.

"So Alice do you remember that story you were telling me that one time?" Edward asked from behind the camera.

"Which one? I tell a lot of people a lot of stories." Alice smiled and took a swig out of the glass in her hand.

"The one about you losing your virginity."

"OH YEAH!" Alice exclaimed.

"Could you tell me that story again?"

"Sure but I don't know why you like it so much..." Alice finished her wine and took a deep breath. "A couple of years ago my sister threw me this awesome party for my sixteenth birthday and it was pretty amazing. Too bad she didn't tell me she invited my enemy – who is now homeless thanks to _someone_," Alice pointed to herself," – anyway so my enemy who shall remain nameless, started to brag about having sex with her boyfriend and I couldn't do anything about it because she already told my mom we were best friends.

"So I had to sit with her and listen to her talk about this amazing sex she was having with her boyfriend and if I didn't then she would tell my mom that I was taking drugs. Yeah she was a bitch. So she went on and on for about an hour just on foreplay and then I seriously wanted to slap her she started describing her boyfriend's...man parts and I mean full detail it was gross that's when I decided to excuse myself. She sighed but let me go and I ran off and bumped straight into...said boyfriend.

"I was apologizing but all I could look at was _down there. _He smirked and I remember his exact words: _"Um...did I forget to wear pants or something?" _I giggled and said no. We went off and talked somewhere and he was the nicest guy ever and he was so sweet and caring but something was bugging me and before I could stop myself I blurted out: _"So did you get me a present?" _As good looking as he was I still wanted a present. He replied: _"Isn't my presence enough?" _He laughed and then took my hands _"If not I have something I can offer...I saw you looking at my...package earlier and I thought you might be interested in...Unwrapping it."_

"And one thing led to another and well...Let's just say it was so fucking hot. Of course I don't regret it. I mean if anything I wish he could have fucked me in front of her. Maria never found out...maybe she will now."

"Hey Alice,"

"Yes?"

"Who was the guy?"

"Who was what guy?"

"The guy who had sex with."

"Why do you wanna know? Are you gonna call him up and see if he'll fuck you? Is that it Edward? Do you have a man crush?"

Edward sighed. "Yeah sure I have a man crush. Now who's the guy?"

"I knew it! Anyway the guy was-"

_*Video paused*_

"JANE GET OUT HERE REHEARSALS ARE LIKE NOW!" Screamed Irina. Looks like it'll have to be a surprise.

* * *

3rd Person POV

**12:00 a.m all the housemates are in the living room.**

"EVICTIONS ARE TODAY!" Alice sang.

"I don't know why you're so happy," Jasper said, "you might leave."

"Ugh please. Me leave? Ha!" Alice pulled her knees up to her chin as she painted her toenails. She had decided to only save her makeup for eviction nights that way she'd have it longer and wouldn't have to use the cheap stuff Stephenie had ordered in for her.

"It is obvious I mean either you or the blonde, taller version of you has GOT to go. It's not like it was a hard decision."

"Jasper just shut up okay? I don't even know why you're here. It's like you don't do anything I mean you just sit in the background. Or is that your winning tactic because it's smart but not that smart because I still caught onto you so maybe you should rethink it a little bit."

"Alice what the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't even know any more. All I know is your not gonna win so just don't make the effort. Which isn't hard for you because well...you're not making an effort."

"Alice stop picking on Jasper!" Esme demanded. Esme felt like she was a mother figure to the housemates because she was one of the oldest alongside Carlisle. But at the same time Esme never really imagined having this many kids, she was married once but that was a mistake and she had also had a miscarriage...this was just a diversion so she could see if there was a life worth living. She'd been trying to kill herself since the miscarriage but now she had Carlisle so maybe she would be okay.

"Why? And who gave you permission to be all motherly? I came here to get away from my parents because they didn't appreciate my talent. I don't need this here." Alice snapped.

"I just don't see why we can't all at least _try _to get along. It wouldn't kill us and at least that way maybe just maybe being in here wouldn't suck as much." Vanessa sighed.

"Oh my God. You did not just quote Mean Girls but you failed." Rosalie laughed. "I mean you got the same sort of subject but the girl from Mean Girls is all like 'I wish we could all get along like we used to in middle school... I wish I could bake a cake filled with rainbows and smiles and everyone would eat and be happy...' maybe you were right to change it that sounds really gay."

"It is sad that you even know that word for word." Bella replied. "Oh and that's offensive to gays!"

"How would you know it was word for word?"

"I don't but it does sound like something some weirdo wrote that works for the movie people or some shit. All I know is it sounded just like it did in that movie. Besides there's nothing wrong with watching that movie I like it it's one of my top 5 chick flicks and one of the most quotable movies ever."

"So I am guessing you're a fan of Glenn CoCo?" Alice asked.

"He is SO awesome!" Rosalie squealed.

All of the guys in the room exchanged a _what the fuck _look. The girls continued quoting and laughing about the movie Mean Girls.

**3:00 p.m Edward, Bella, Vanessa and Jacob are in the kitchen.**

"I can't believe they all want us to clean up after lunch!" Bella complained. She had done everything at home in Forks because her dad was hopeless at housework and she didn't want to do it here too.

"Maybe we should make a schedule of who does the dishes and cooking." Edward suggested.

"Dude...are you sure you're not gay? You sound like fucking super nanny." Jacob laughed.

Bella and Vanessa giggled as Edward dropped his dish towel into the sink, fished it out again and threw it at Jacob's face. Jacob responded by throwing a bowl full of water over Edward.

"JACOB!" Vanessa shrieked. She had been standing right beside Edward and had gotten wet as well. "You will pay!"

"Not if I do this!" Jacob threw Vanessa over his shoulder and ran out to the garden followed by Edward and Bella.

"Jake you dick put me down!" Vanessa yelled kicking and hitting Jacob. Jacob ignored her and threw her into the pool, splashing Rosalie, Alice and Esme who were sunbathing on the patio. Jacob saw the glares he got from all of the angry girls and bolted into the bedroom.

"Now he really will pay." Vanessa said under her breath as Bella ran over to help her out of the pool.

"I thought he was having a water fight with you." Bella wandered out loud as Edward and Bella went to get towels for everyone.

"I thought so too...or maybe he just wanted to see through Vanessa's white shirt." Edward smirked.

Bella hit him over the back of the head. "No you just wanted to see through her shirt you perv."

**6:30 a.m everyone is in the bedroom preparing for the eviction show tonight**

Everyone was a little calmer because they knew what to expect of the eviction show. Of course they didn't expect someone to throw a bitch fit every time they left but who knows?

"Who do you think will go?" Emmett asked the guys as they glanced over at the girls. He was worried about Rosalie leaving he knew she would forget about him as soon as she walked out those doors and he hoped he would be able to find her when this whole thing was over, she was the first girl he had ever loved...and the only one willing to fuck him no live TV.

"I don't know. I hope Alice does. She's a fireball of energy and needs her own TV show but I think a few more days in here and she will crack." Carlisle replied.

"I hope someone does crack up. It'll be funny watching them try to escape." Jacob laughed.

"What do you mean? You could be the one to crack, and then you wouldn't be laughing." Edward smirked.

"Edward did anyone ever tell you that you look really gay when you do that?" Jasper asked.

"Did what?"

"Um...everything? I mean maybe it's just me but the way you do things it just sort gives people the wrong impression. Also I've seen you spend at least an hour on your hair in the morning but it still looks the same...I am really concerned about you."

"Jasper stop being such a dick to Edward. He's not gay, it's clear he's not he's with Bella and I'm sure she doesn't appreciate you calling her boyfriend gay." Carlisle scolded him.

"Did you just swear? Fuck that's a first. Also Carlisle I really don't appreciate you yelling at me, my parents do that enough telling me to get off my lazy ass and do something with my life and guess what I am and now that I am I will not be brought down by you or Esme for that matter, I know you both think you're helping me by trying to send me home but I really don't want to go home I quite like it here despite the choice of roomies." Jasper sat up. "Oh and there are three reasons why Edward could be with Bella, one he's straight and really does love her – yeah right, two he's gay put he's in denial and is making a point and three he's bisexual."

Emmett and Jacob burst out laughing, they couldn't believe Jasper could say 'bisexual' in such a calm, factual voice but they laughed even harder when a show collided with the back of Jasper's head. Jasper whipped his head around to see Bella armed with another one of Alice's Prada shoes.

"Bella what the fuck?" Jasper demanded.

"Call my boyfriend gay one more time and this one's colliding with your nose!" Bella screeched.

"Edward is girly, flamboyant, flashy, fresh, garish, gaudy, intense, rich, showy and well last but not least...gay." Jasper smiled.

"FUCKING OW!"

"Holy shit I am so sorry Jake!" Bella's hand-eye coordination wasn't getting any better. "Oh wait no I'm not sorry! You called Edward gay earlier!" Bella walked past Jake to Edward and hugged him close. "You okay baby?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure those guys got worse than me, thanks Sweetie." Edward kissed Bella's cheek.

"Bella you better not have gotten blood on my best shoes!" Alice screamed as she ran over to retrieve her shoes.

"Oh and Jasper what the fuck are you a thesaurus? You must have thought of every other word for gay or whatever that ever existed. Why didn't you just get to the point?" Rosalie asked.

"No I'm an English Lit major – oh and I like dragging things out. It's entertaining."

"He is so weird."

* * *

Jane's POV

"JANE SHOW TIME!" Irina shouted at me. For fuck sake did she know how to talk? Today she had been so irritable and I had no idea why. Maybe she was going through PMS or some shit who knows?

I got up on stage and did my whole big intro thing. I was so not getting paid enough for doing this shit and putting up with the moody bitch from hell. I knew I had to present that video of Alice but I still didn't know why because with rehearsals I was so busy and had no time to look at what was on the tape.

"Now this week has been a crazy and entertaining week so let's take a look at some highlights!"

**This week's highlights:**

**Day 1: **Vanessa's arrival

**Day 2: **The dare game, Alice claiming Jacob had Quileute porn and a few clips of Edward and Alice's all-nighter

**Day 3: **Edward making a deal with Stephenie, sleepy housemates, Alice's haircuts from hell

**Day 4: **Alice and Rosalie compromising

"All right now everyone must want to know what Vanessa _really _thinks about her housemates. Well earlier today she was called into the diary room to bitch about them and this is what she had to say...oh and remember keep voting lines are still open!" I said enthusiastically. Yep totally don't get paid enough.

The screen behind me flashed up the diary room with Vanessa sitting cross-legged on the chair.

"_Hello Vanessa,"_

"Hey Stephenie, what's up?"

"_I just wanted to know how you like the house so far. You settling in well? Do you like the housemates?"_

"I am settling in okay but I wouldn't say it's been the best experience ever...there are some housemates that I just..."

"_Tell me what you think of all the housemates in turn."_

"Well...okay...First of all Jacob, he's a really sweet guy and he's so...friendly. Kind of like a loyal dog and I think he might have a bit of a crush on me. Edward...okay I'm not gonna lie even I thought he was a little bit gay when I first met him but he turns out to be some kind of modern day Romeo who has a strong dislike to Jake. Now Bella she is so nice I really like her and we've become fast friends dealing with Rosalie and Alice...now those two oh God they are so annoying! They seemed nice at first and I honestly thought I'd be closer to them than anyone else but apparently not. I am not so sure how I feel about Jasper and Emmett I mean Jasper is a sort of depressed, emo type of guy and Emmett apparently had sex on live TV and I just don't know what to think about that...Last but not least Carlisle and Esme, they have been so caring and kind to me and really made me feel welcome I am so happy they are here they're like an extra set of parents, which I am thankful for at least my real parents know I have someone looking out for me."

"_Thanks Vanessa we really appreciate the feedback."_

"No problem!"

The screen changed back to the original screen saver of the Stephenie Meyer's House Eye and I turned back to the camera.

"All right now it's time to take a look at the house." I turned back to the screen as it showed us the housemates doing their final touch ups before I turned my attention to them.

* * *

3rd Person's POV

"_This is Stephenie Meyer can all housemates please come to the living room."_

Everyone left the various parts of the house and took a seat in the living room where a new flat screen TV had been placed. It turned on and Jane appeared on screen.

"Hello housemates! You are live on HBO, please do not swear."

"Why say it when we do it all the time?" Jasper questioned.

"The votes have now been counted and verified and I can no reveal that the second person leaving the Stephenie Meyer house is...Rosalie!"

* * *

Rosalie's POV

"Rosalie!" Jane's voice kept playing over and over in my head. Fucking fabulous.

Suddenly there was all this commotion going on and people were hugging me and saying good luck and even a few tears. I just was finding it hard to get a grip...I was going home...

"Rosalie you have one minute to say your goodbyes because I'm coming to get you!" Jane exclaimed.

"_Rosalie you have been evicted please leave the Stephenie Meyer House." _started to ring through the house like last time. Except I started to feel like it was also saying _"And never come back!" _I just hope they know I never will come back.

Well fuck, it's actually happening. I don't see why I should go anyway Alice really should be the one to go this is such a fixed show! Suddenly my suitcase was in hand and I was close to walking out of the doors. Before I did I turned around and took one last look at everyone.

Carlisle and Esme, they looked like happy parents sending their kid off to college or something, Emmett he looked so sad he was trying to hold back tears, Jacob wasn't even looking at me – not that I care – I hated him and still do, Vanessa looked shocked – probably because she thought Alice would go, Edward looked a little pleased, Bella...was...relieved? Hmm weird, Jasper wasn't paying any attention to anything and Alice – the bitch – was doing a little giddy happy dance.

Suddenly I dropped my suitcase and ran over to Emmett to give him another hug. "Em, I'll never forget you! Here," I slipped a piece of paper into his hand. "Call me when you get out, I'll watch the show everyday just to see you!"

"Oh Rose! I love you!" Emmett kissed me passionately before Jane appeared on the TV again telling me to hurry up.

"Well goodbye..." I called to everyone and grabbed my suitcase and began to ascend the stairs to my fate...

As the doors opened to let me out and sit near Jane I suddenly felt self-conscious about my hair and pulled my hood up before walking down to the stage.

"Rosalie!" Jane greeted me.

"Hey," I said feeling overwhelmed by all the screaming, the bright lights and the cameras. When it is all laid out in front of you it really does scare the shit out of you.

"You okay? You look a little faint." Jane reached out to put her hand on my thigh.

The bitch in me perked up. "Get your fucking hands off of me! Perv!" I slapped her hand and she withdrew it looking a bit hurt and then continuing.

"I knew it wouldn't take long for the inner-bitch to be released!" Jane laughed nervously. "So it's been a tough time in there huh?"

"Kind of, I mean a lot of the time I pushed through but there are just some things I can't handle like what Alice did to my hair. That was just below low and she knows it. If she hadn't have done it I think we could have been real good friends."

"Speaking of Alice...you two have started up huge fan clubs compared to the other housemates' just look." Jane waved her hand over the fans behind me and then behind her, one side was 'Team Rosalie' the other 'Team Alice'. "How do you feel about having fans?"

"I feel a little shocked. I know Alice would be over the moon but I don't seek that kind of attention. But I will say that Team Rosalie will always be better than Team Alice." There was a mix of booing and cheering and I covered my ears.

"Okay enough about Alice what do you think of the other housemates?"

"There's a lot I could say but I am not in the mood to go on a rant so I'll say this: for the nine most fucked up weirdos I've ever met they're all right – wait eight! Emmett is weird but he's not fucked up in any way I know he's a little different compared to the other housemates but that's why I like him so much."

"That's really sweet! So what do you plan to do when you go home?"

"I am going to beg my parents to take me back home because obviously I am not suited for 'normal' life."

"Well good luck with that and now here are some of your best moments in the house."

I turned to the screen and watched my 'test run' of real life. All I can say is if real life really does end up like this for me I will need therapy...a lot of it. It started with me entering the house, my romance with Emmett, my cat-fights with Alice, my hair cut, my bitch fit about my haircut, my screaming match with Alice, my alliance with Alice and last but not least my exit from the house.

"It looks like you had a pretty fulfilling 'life' living here doesn't it?"

"I guess so but to be honest Jane I don't think it was as bad as it looked. I mean sure there was a lot of hard times but when it comes down to it, I'd rather have those nine fucked up weirdos by my side that my snooty stuck-up rich friends any day. They really are a bunch of good people no matter how much I bitch about them. Even Alice."

"Well that's always good to hear, one last thing before you go...who do you think will win?"

"I have no clue. I mean they all have like no chance in hell of getting through this but I could maybe see Carlisle or Esme winning. They are never in the drama and are just so calm about everything. In a way it's kind of creepy and I suspect they aren't entirely human but that's just me."

"Okay Rosalie thanks for everything. We will be in touch with you about coming back to the finals."

"You know it!"

I waved goodbye to Jane as I walked towards the limo. I was going home...but I almost didn't want to. As I watched the house get smaller and smaller from the limo I thought that maybe, just maybe life wasn't so bad with those people after all.

* * *

3rd Person's POV

"I can't believe Rose is gone..." Emmett wailed. He was sitting between Carlisle and Esme as they comforted him. Rosalie was Emmett's first love and Emmett almost ran after her as she left the house. He promised himself he would never forget her and would find her once he got the hell out of this place.

"Oh for fuck sake shut up! Get over it! You've been incapable of saying anything else since she walked out. Get. A. Grip." Alice moaned.

"ALICE!" Esme screeched. "You could at least try and be a little bit supportive!"

"I don't see why I should have to. If you are allowed to express how you feel then I should be allowed to be happy and demand not to hear about Rosalie because she's NOT HERE!"

"Then Emmett should also be allowed to express how he feels. Come on Emmett, Alice is right – to some extent. Cheer up a bit. You know Rosalie wouldn't want you to be sad."

"I know she wouldn't but I can't help it. I love her and I want her to be here!" Emmett wailed again.

Suddenly Jane flashed up on the TV again.

"Hello housemates! You are still live on HBO and we would like it if you could try and not swear!"

"What the fuck do you want now? Can't you see I'm going through something right now?" Emmett yelled.

"I know that some of you are a little upset because of Rosalie's departure but don't let her absence get to you...I have something that might cheer you up!"

The screen went blank and then Alice was on the TV. Everyone turned to look at it.

_*video plays*_

"So Alice do you remember that story you were telling me that one time?" Edward's voice filled the room.

* * *

Alice's POV

FUUUUCCCCKKKK!

This was...the video...from...

**I AM GONNA KILL EDWARD!**

So once upon a time I got drunk and Edward started to film me. Because I was being myself I just thought that he wanted something to remember me by like when I was famous he'd be like 'I knew her' and have proof to show to all his weirdo nerdy friends. But I couldn't understand why he wanted me to tell him the story of how I lost my virginity.

_*Video is still playing*_

"_He replied: _"Isn't my presence enough?"_ He laughed and then took my hands _"If not I have something I can offer...I saw you looking at my...package earlier and I thought you might be interested in...Unwrapping it."_"_

I shuddered as I heard my shrill, drunken voice tell the story of how I lost my virginity and how everyone was listening intently and occasionally glancing at me.

_*video is still playing*_

"_Hey Alice," _I heard Edward's voice when my story was over.

"_Yes?"_

"_Who was the guy?"_

"_The guy who had sex with."_

"_Why do you wanna know? Are you gonna call him up and see if he'll fuck you? Is that it Edward? Do you have a man crush?"_

_Edward sighed. "Yeah sure I have a man crush. Now who's the guy?"_

"_I knew it! Anyway the guy was...JASPER!"_

"_WHAT?"_

_*Video ends*_

At the same time everyone else in the room also said "WHAT" including Jasper. I just blushed a deep shade of red.

Jane came back on screen and looked as shocked as everyone else did. "Well Alice...looks like you and Jasper have some explaining to do!"

I so wanted to march out of the house and kill that fucking bitch for playing that fucking tape that just ruined my fucking life...how the hell do I explain this? JASPER!

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Okay a few things:**

**One, why no votes? People you need to vote! I got 4 votes for 4 DIFFERENT people! How do you expect me to work with that? I got in touch with a friend and asked them to pick out of the 4 people to get me a second vote so I could write. If you don't vote then it'll be hard to write eviction chapters!**

**Second I have cut down how long this story is because it will be super long the show is now going on for THREE months. I figure it's easier to write. Also I might decide to write longer chapters so you'll have to wait longer for me to update.**

**I am so sorry about lack of updating etc. it's just hard because everything is changing now...life is getting serious. :/**

**REVIEW because well I'd love to know your reactions :)**

**xx**


	19. Chapter 21

**HEY! Long time no see. I don't know what's come over me but I have gotten my writer's groove back. :) So I hope you like this chapter because I have spent all day and every other chance I have gotten on this and well...If I could do more I would but at the moment I am tired. So enjoy.

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

I looked at all the people in the room staring at me. This was one my dreams - for all eyes to be on me listening to what I had to say. Too bad this was the wrong situation and I was going to fucking kill someone in the next couple of seconds.

"You guys fucked?" Emmett asked trying to understand. Well thank fuck he'd shut up about Rosalie she was gone, he needs to move on. "Not just fucked but it was like 'the first fuck' type of fuck...Damn. Did you both come here for some sort of creepy reunion?"

"Emmett shut the fuck up. If you wanna know we'll tell you. Just give me five minutes with Jasper." I walked over to Jasper and pulled him by the collar into the bedroom.

"IF YOU DON'T COME OUT IN FIVE MINUTES I'LL ASSUME YOU'RE HAVING REUINION SEX!" Emmett yelled after us. Bastard.

"Jasper you need to explain this!" I exclaimed.

"Why me?" Jasper demanded.

"Because I've already embarrassed myself enough."

"That's not an excuse just get your ass out there and explain. They'll understand."

"But I don't! What the fuck happened back then with us?"

"I went to your birthday party with Maria because she didn't want to go alone and I bumped into you and we had a fling. When I found out you were a virgin I felt bad for taking your virginity when I knew you probably wanted to give it someone special because girls are like that and so I left. You tried to contact me but I didn't want anything to do with you. Then when I saw you as I entered the house I was worried. I thought you might remember us and start something up again but I don't want that so I kept my distance."

"Really?"

"Yes. What happened on your end?"

"After sleeping with you I felt really different and then after a few days I realised I had become emotionally attached to you. I didn't know why I actually thought I was in love with and after extensive research and talks with my mom I found out that it's just something that happens to a girl when they lose their virginity. That's probably why you felt bad for taking my virginity. But apparently I will always remember you and have a soft spot for you because you have my virginity. Which is about the biggest load of fairytale shit I have ever heard. That's way I tried to contact you. I wanted to know if you would always have a soft spot for me. When you didn't answer my calls I assumed you didn't. And then when I saw you enter the house I was shocked. I actually thought you had followed me here and then when you completely ignored me I was relieved that nothing was going to happen between us again. And so here we are..."

"Okay so how do we explain this? I mean if we say what we just said to each other they are going to think we have serious mental problems. So what do we do?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You're the actress!"

"Yeah but even so my improvisation skills aren't THAT good."

"Oh come on Alice we have to say something to them!"

"You think I don't know that? Just follow my lead."

I grabbed Jaspers hand and we walked back into the living room. Here goes the best performance of my life...so far.

**Jasper's POV**

This is so fucking messed up. Sometimes I wonder why I was such a man whore back then but it doesn't matter I am not like that now. After Alice I realised I can't be that guy who steals girls virginities and leave them pining for me.

As Alice pulled me back into the living room to face the people I really didn't want to see I thought of what the fuck we were going to say.

"Okay I think we have an explanation." Alice announced I swear to God she is a better actress than I thought.

"Alice I don't think we should over share. If you have questions just ask." I suggested I wasn't sharing my life story with these people, I might never see them again and I don't want them spreading shit about me.

"Yeah that sounds good." Alice smiled a little, probably beating herself up for not thinking of this first.

Esme raised her hand. "So...are you two dating?"

"NO!" Alice and I shouted at the same time.

"We're not dating, we haven't been dating, we never dated and we will NOT get together!" Alice screeched. Damn way to hurt a guy's feelings.

"Alice pretty much has that down to a t." I said the hurt showing in my voice and Alice shot me a confused look. "Moving on," I coughed.

"Did you keep in touch after...that night?" Bella asked. I always imagined her as the type to read romance novels and she was the one you'd expect to have the happy ending but our story is not exactly happy. I still don't know why we should be explaining ourselves to these people. They're our lives! We can fuck up as much as we please.

"No we didn't," I explained "it was a onetime thing and I shouldn't have, especially when I had – have a girlfriend."

"You're still with her?" Alice sounded surprised.

"Yes why?"

"Well I just thought after our thing you would have dumped her, my bad."

"Oh Alice has the hots for the Virginity Taker!" Emmett laughed.

"Shut up!" Alice and I yelled.

"You know what?" Alice said grabbing my hand and dragging me away. "Give us another minute."

**Alice's POV**

This is crazy, not two questions in and things are getting TMA – too much for Alice. Normally I can take anything it's rare that it's TMA.

I hate Jasper for getting me into this; it would have been fine if he wasn't here. Or it would have been fine if I had lied and said another guy's name. Or he shouldn't have come onto me ON MY BIRTHDAY! Or I could've rejected his advances. Or...

"Alice?"

"Can't you see I'm trying to have a conversation with myself?"

"What?"

Oh fuck and he used to think you were normal. "What I mean is..." Oh great now I go brain-dead. "I'm trying to figure out a way to tell them what they want to know without them throwing questions at us and at the same time preventing more details being let out."

"Oh yeah because that's gonna help. They're gonna keep at until we give them every detail knowing you, you're gonna crack and tell them everything!" Jasper yelled.

"That's not true! I don't want anyone to know about this as much as you and I didn't think it meant anything to let Edward know but that was a mistake and I'm sorry. But if you think that for ONE second I would tell ANYONE about something I'm not even proud of, you're dead."

Suddenly Jasper's lips were on me and I remembered how everything felt _that night_. I wrapped my fingers in his hair as he lifted me up onto the sink of the dressing room and kissed me deeper. I know I shouldn't but damn it felt right.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

**11:00 p.m. all of the housemates except Alice and Jasper are in the living room.**

"They've been out there for a while." Carlisle looked towards the dressing room door.

"Probably sexing it up." Emmett smirked.

"Rosalie Hale, fucking you." Jacob stated and Emmett burst into tears.

"Thanks man I was so close to being fine again!" Emmett cried.

"Jacob!" Vanessa slapped him. "How could you be so mean to Emmett?"

"Sorry I was bored. Also OW!"

"I think its nice Alice and Jasper have each other maybe there will be less drama." Esme sighed contentedly.

_Or more_. Edward thought, not wanting to voice his opinion and destroy Esme's happiness.

"Edward I'm tired," Bella complained. "Take me to bed."

"Okay I think I'll go too." Edward stood up and Bella jumped on his back. "You gonna jump me like that in bed?" Edward laughed.

"You wish Mason." Bella smiled.

As everyone called goodnight after them Edward dropped Bella on the closest bed.

"Hey!" Bella whined "unless you're gonna sex me up then apologize!" Bella got up and Edward's ear was pressed against the wall. "What are you doing?" Bella walked over to the wall.

"Alice and Jasper are getting it on in there." Edward smirked.

"Oh Jasper!" Alice yelled in pleasure.

"Edward!" Bella screeched and slapped Edward on the back of the head. "Stop listening to people have sex you perv!"

"Sorry!" Edward stood up. "I wonder if everyone else knows."

"Where are you going?" Bella demanded, ear pressed to the wall. "Damn I wish I was getting what Alice was getting!"

"Maybe you'll get lucky." Edward called.

Edward walked out into the living room to find everyone's ear pressed to the door of the dressing room.

"Hey dude!" Jacob called. "Emmett was right! These guys are fucking!"

"I know, Bella and I heard. I just thought you guys didn't but I guess it's hard _not _to hear. Damn Alice has a set of lungs."

"Don't we know it," Esme got up off her knees and walked away from the door; shocked that she sunk down to everyone else's level and listened to people have sex.

"I think she's close to cumming," Emmett said.

"Ew how would you even know that?" Vanessa asked stepping away from the door in case Emmett was right.

"Girl, I know my sex sounds."

"Oh...ugh...yes...oh god...JASPER!" Alice groaned.

"Oh fuck Alice...I'm cumming." Jasper grunted.

Everyone took five steps away from the door – including Bella who came back into the living room. The house was silent except for the loud screams and moans coming from the dressing room and all was silent as Jasper and Alice came down from their highs.

A few minutes later two very sweaty, messy looking barely-adult people walked out of the dressing room. The rest of the housemates rushed to sit and act like they had heard nothing but Alice and Jasper weren't fooled they knew having sex in a tiled room was stupid because the sound would just echo off louder but they weren't thinking that way at the time.

"All right go ahead." Alice said straightening out her skirt. "Start talking, bitching, asking...everything you wanna do right now do it. Just don't go near the dressing room it smells of...sex."

"Don't we know it," Carlisle breathed.

"So what made you two decide to get it on?" Emmett asked. "Was it me? Did I inspire you to fuck on TV?"

"No Emmett and it didn't mean to happen but it did." Jasper sighed.

"Hey Jasper you owe me an explanation for that fuckage. Was that just something you thought you'd do or were you planning this to turn into something?" Alice asked.

"I-I don't know what that was. I think it was because you look so God damn sexy when you're set on something. I mean if you were like that all the time I don't think we'd have a problem."

"Oh you might not but the rest of us will." Edward said.

"I would also have problems with that," Alice agreed. "I am not going to be your whore no matter how likely it seems to you. I just fucked you because you caught me off guard and it kind of felt like anger sex and I have _always _wanted to have anger sex...you know to see if it was different from normal sex and it is _so _much better!"

"Alice you nympho!" Emmett accused.

"I am not a nymphomaniac! Take that back!" Alice pounced at Emmett and pinned him to the ground.

"You don't get off me in the next two seconds and I will have you ride me, right here in front of everyone."

"EW YOU FREAK!" Alice jumped up. "Now if you'll excuse me I am going to take a shower."

***The next day***

**11:00 a.m all of the housemates are in the living room.**

The events of last night were playing in everyone's head. Apparently Rosalie leaving the house brought on a whole lot more crazy than intended. No one dared to comment on what happened last night and the house was silent. If just one comment was made things might return back to the way they were and no one wanted that. Being silent was better than starting things up again.

"_This is Stephenie Meyer, can all housemates please listen." _Everyone was staring blankly at objects in the room but heard Stephenie and nodded weakly. _"Okay I have decided to make having _visible _sex on this show against the rules because what we have witnessed so far hasn't been pleasant – for the viewers anyway. I also request you stop interrogating Alice and Jasper they are entitled to _some _privacy. That is all. Have a nice day."_

"Yeah easy for her to say she doesn't know what's it's like to be down here with these fucked up dumb-shits." Jasper murmured. He thoroughly regretted his actions last night and was surprised he hadn't learned anything from watching the show for two years. No matter what you do the cameras will catch it but last night had nothing to do with rules.

Jasper loved Alice and it took now to realize it and he would do anything to get with her. Too bad that he had Maria and he was sure that she would want to break up immediately if she watched the show like she promised she would. _You really fucked this up didn't you Jasper. _Jasper thought looking over to Alice who was being quiet and not demanding attention. She must've been shocked or embarrassed about last night. Jasper couldn't blame her, he just wished we wasn't such an ass and put her into that situation.

Alice was being quiet because she didn't have anything to say. She liked having sex with Jasper but she couldn't tell if that was because she still had a little thing for him or because it had been a bit of a dry spell for her and it was just a shock to be getting some. She didn't even have anyone to talk to. Suddenly Alice wished she'd been nicer to someone so she could confide in them because she had so much on her mind that she needed to unload but she had no one to share her thoughts with. _Damn why am I such a stuck up bitch? _Alice shook her head. _Because I'm an attention whore. I think I need to work on that._

That day in the Stephenie Meyer house passed by very slowly no one had anything to say or do and it wasn't like they wanted to say anything either. They weren't sure if what they were going to say would start off more drama or be a successful conversation piece but they knew better than to chance it.

***The next day.***

**3:00 p.m all of the housemates are in the garden.**

"Jacob you crazy fucker!"

"Jake what are you doing?"

"Go Jake save yourself!"

"Jacob Black get down from there!"

"Jacob you're not gonna make it just come down and talk to us!"

"Jake leave! Go before it's too late!"

"What the fuck is going on?"

Jacob had decided that morning that he had had enough of this house. He didn't like living with other people and he didn't like how everyone got there drama and he didn't. He thought he deserved to be the spotlight of _something_. So he planned his escape.

That morning Jacob was the first one up everyone else wanted to stay in bed as long as possible to avoid the awkwardness that was yesterday. They couldn't believe a whole day could go by without drama – but the drama-less bliss was about to end.

That afternoon all the housemates were out in the garden to catch some sun because it was a good day and Jacob saw his opportunity and took it.

There was a tall, long grey brick wall that ran the perimeter of the house and garden and Jacob thought he could climb it and escape. So Jacob found the nearest trellis and started to climb up it hoping it wouldn't fall under his weight. If it did he would be humiliated because people would think he was too fat or something.

"What is Jacob doing?" Bella asked submerging from the bottom of the pool.

"I don't know..." Alice said not bothering to look up from her magazine.

"It looks like he's...escaping?" Vanessa sat up. "Yeah he's escaping."

"Oh..." Bella thought for a minute. "HE'S ESCAPING?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed over to wear Jacob was almost to the top of the trellis. They all stared in wonder as Jacob stood on top of the wall and smiled down at them. _This is my fifteen minutes of fame bitches and don't you think you can take it away from me._ Jacob thought.

"Jacob you crazy fucker!"

"Jake what are you doing?"

"Go Jake save yourself!"

"Jacob Black get down from there!"

"Jacob you're not gonna make it just come down and talk to us!"

"Jake leave! Go before it's too late!"

Everyone called and yelled trying to get Jacob to either get the fuck out when he could or stick it out like the rest of them.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jacob yelled. "Now I just wanted to inform you that without a doubt I am escaping this shit hole. Why? Many of you think it's because I am a pussy and can't stick it out well fuck you because that's not why I am leaving at all. I am leaving because I have never really wanted to be here from the start but as I talked to Jane and Stephenie they convinced me this would be fun and I thought 'sure what harm could it do?' well it turns out a lot.

"You guys have grown on me and that's more than what I can say for most people. But not in the good way. You have all made a mark on my life and it hasn't been pleasant. So as a goodbye I will tell each and every one of you how you have made a difference in my life.

"Alice, I think you know what you've done and not just to me but everyone I mean really what _haven't _you done?

"Bella you were everything to me when I first met you, I fell in love with you hard. Too bad you never felt the same way because I thought we could have really had something. But I hope that I will still be able to contact you when I leave this place. You have Facebook right? I'll look you up.

"Carlisle, I didn't really spend time with you but I just wanted to let you know you would make an awesome dad and I think that any kid would be lucky to have you as a father.

"Edward as much as I don't want to say this you are a nice guy but I will hate you forever for stealing Bella from me. But I'll let it slide because I think we could be friends and if Bella's happy I'm happy. That doesn't mean I am going to be all buddy buddy with you because if you hurt Bella in any way on the show I will know. I'll watch the show everyday just to make sure you take care of her.

"Emmett you're probably one of the craziest motherfuckers alive. I mean I don't know if there's anything you are scared of – at least nothing your scared to do on TV but I think you're gonna do well in life. I think we could have been good friends if we spent more time together.

"Esme, the mom I never had. I really want to thank you for everything you've done for me, obviously no one knows what I'm talking about but you made a good impact on my life. I hope you get your dream.

"Jasper...I don't know what to say. Mostly because we have never spoken but I think you know what you have done to deserve a place on the side of my brain – and everyone else's.

"And last but not least...Vanessa. Ever since I met you the world's gravity has been pulling me towards you. I think I love you but it's too early to say. I know you don't feel the same way and that's okay but I hope one day I can be yours. If not then I will learn to live without you on my terms but I hope you'll consider me. Contact me when you know the answer. You'll know it's meant to be if you call me and it's the right number.

"Well...I think that's all I have to say. Do you guys have anything to say to me?"

"Yeah um...that's the most insulting way I have ever heard of to say goodbye to people. It's like you wanted to give us all a slap in the face before you left. Well done Jacob, _well done._" Alice clapped sarcastically.

"Well people are always telling you to be honest when you're younger and then when you grow up all they want you to do is slap on a smile and shut up so I thought I'd give you the best of both worlds. It doesn't seem very good does it?" Jacob replied.

"Was that a goodbye or an Oscar speech? I think you should have just left. No one would have noticed." Edward said trying to hide his smile.

"Oh I'm sorry Edward I am sorry that my goodbye didn't reach your expectations. But I wasn't doing this to please you. Anything else? And no more insulting comments please."

"Jacob I know you won't believe this but we will miss you. Or at least I will. You have been a great friend since I got here and I really wish things could have been different for us. I hope that we will be in touch again – but not by Facebook that sounds so tacky." Bella waved.

"Yeah I guess it does sound tacky but what else could I say. Anyway I think I'm gonna go now, I have wasted enough of my life here and I don't think I wanna waste more. See ya." Jacob turned to face the outside world and with one last look at his housemates he jumped down from the wall.

* * *

**So there was a lot of randomness in this chapter I have to say but don't worry I haven't forgotten about all the other things going on inside the house. Just give me time to fit them into places. I have it sussed. I think.**

**I want to say thanks to my friends for reading this in Spanish today and thinking I had become a total pervert for the sex talk. But hey that's normal.**

**Now I have a question: IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE?**

**If not then this story is bust. If no one is reading why continue? I mean I know there was one story I wrote where no one read but I kept writing but that's because I wanted to write that. But this one is different I want people to read this. Of course I want to continue writing as I do with all my stories but if I have people losing interest then what's the point. Please let me know there is some form of life out there!**

**xx**


	20. Adoption

Hello,

I know these notes are never good and I am sorry to do it but I am putting this story up for adoption.

It was a hard decision but the more that I thought about it the more I thought it would be right. Most of the reason is because I have lost interest. This used to be a fun project that I thought would turn out well but the more I think about it the more I realize I don't have enough time to do this any more.

Hopefully you understand what is going on and I would be grateful if someone could take this story from me with as much enthusiasm as I had when I started writing.

Don't think that if you do this you'll be alone, I promise to keep in contact with you and help you when you need it, I will even beta you if that is what you need. I believe that whoever takes this story will be able to write it really well maybe even better than I did.

If you are interested in adopting this story please PM me and let me know why you would want to write this story and we can talk about details etc.

Thank you for understanding,

CullenGirl1901

xx


End file.
